Eclipse
by BlazingMidnightRain
Summary: Fate may have led him to save her. Fate may have led her to meet him. But Fate can also be cruel, will they continue to run in circles after each other...just like the sun and moon.
1. Dreams like Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own…though I'd love to! ^_^

A/N: This fic was inspired by the author Kieno0324 and their story "Child". It's a very nice fic and I recommend reading it! The first chapter is basically her story revamped by me, and continuing on from there. So please read Kieno0324's story as well as mine, thank you!!

**Eclipse**

**Chapter 1-Dreams like Far Off Memories**

Destruction. Chaos. Misery and death. All those things were everywhere; the city was saturated in it. He walked the deserted streets that had once been crowded with lively humans. Now at his feet remained only debris from demolished buildings, shards of shattered window panes, and the corpses of the unfortunate. Death, blood and ash filled the air, making his every breath a very unpleasant experience.

Hong Kong was a war zone and the consequences of that war running down the streets in a river of red. The Kowloon King and his children had ruined the once lively and in its own way beautiful city; among other things. The encounter with Cassa still had his blood boiling and his fury was like a pestering monster urging him to demolish everything.

Stopping to stare up at the moon, his grip on his silver blade tightened; clenching his fangs in a pained grimace of memory. Mochizuki Jiro, the Silver Blade would kill every last one of them. He would make sure the Kowloon bloodline would be nothing but ash and a horrific memory.

"I won't stop till every one is dead," he seethed, letting his eyes return to wander down the street and surrounding area.

That was what he was out there for. Tracking down or more so stalking the Kowloon Children. The quicker they were disposed of the less lives taken, and less adding to the list of changelings. Jiro had been hunting this particular group of Kowloon for a few hours, longer then he would have liked. The beasts were proving to be more then just mindless feeding frenzy monsters. They were using heavier weaponry now, and showing their intelligence by evading and using strategy. Course, they were no threat to one as old as himself; they did cause problems however, for the human troops and fatally so. He was steadily becoming more irritated with the Kowloon, and the urge to shed blood and cause his own destruction was becoming harder to ignore.

Smoky-gray eyes swept over the scenery as he walked forward once more.

He took barely two steps before a gunshot and screams split the deadly silent night.

Jiro was flying down an ally before the screams has even faded completely. He wasn't even touching the ground anymore, his brown tattered clock flung out behind him. Upon leaving the alleyway, he found a group of people surrounding a fallen woman and a young girl child. The woman was human as was the girl-child, both covered in blood, but the mother more so. She was dead with her heart was shot out, and an array of vampire bits running up and down her arms. She must of just died, because there was still a light in her eyes and color in her face. The fact that she was not raising again proved that vampires not of the Kowloon bloodline had down this. Seeing the snarling vampires circling the two, they all had normal colored eyes proved his point. None of them had the obvious black and gold eyes of the Kowloon.

He was to fight his own kind this time; they didn't call him the Kin Killer for nothing.

Gray eyes returned to the child. The brunette haired girl clung to her fallen mother, tear filled eyes wide as coffee colored orbs stared fearfully at the surrounding men.

"Time for dinner boys!" called one as he stepped forward.

Jiro stepped silently out from the shadows of the ally. "Preying upon young children and defenseless woman; vampires these days have no morals," he droned coldly with eyes narrowed.

Heads turned, snarling and hissing.

"Either your brave or an idiot for interfering human," spoke the same young vampire before fully turning to him. "But both will get you killed. Get'im boys!!"

"_So brash,"_ Jiro thought grasping his sword tighter before charging with a war cry full of fury.

Silver blade raised, he met their attacks head on. Cutting limb from body and head from neck like a hot knife through butter, all in a cloud of ash and accompanied by cries of pain. It would have been wise of them to have back down then, but they did not. The ones that had them fired off their weapons, which did them little to no good against his _'Hide Hand'_. Bullets were easily stopped and in one sweep of his blade, Jiro flung them back; more ash coated the ground.

Now only one remained, sprawled on the ground was the vampire that had spoken. Dark brown eyes were wide in horror as ash coated black hair, or smeared across his blood splattered face.

"W-Who…who are you!?!"

He pointed his weapon at the vampire, the full moon's light reflecting off the polished surface eerily. "Why give my name, when you won't be living long enough to remember it."

The man had no time to scream before a sword cut him effortlessly in half. Relaxing his arm, Jiro let it fall to his side as he passively watched the pile of ash float away on the breeze.

"Okaa-san!!"

Shocked, he went stiff and eyes widened in recognition. Japanese, the girl was speaking Japanese. It had been so long since he had seen his home country; he missed Japan. Even hearing his native tongue was strange; he had almost not recognized the word for 'mother' itself.

"Okaa-san, wake up!!!"

Turning about, Jiro found the possible 8 to 10 year old girl weeping over her mother's body. Shook her limp body to rouse her, but there was no reaction. The half open brown eyes gazed up at the moon with Death's glaze about them now. A frown marred his features as his brows furrowed in sorrow.

It was nothing new to see children weeping over one or both of their parents' lifeless bodies. Even seeing it as many times as he had, never made it easier to cope or make him feel less of the misery. He had experienced lose as well, he could understand, didn't make it better though. So taking a loud step forward not wanting to startle the small he let her know he was there.

The brown head shot up none the less, long locks of chocolate swinging about her tear stricken face. Her eyes were blood shot from the still constant tears, ash coated her in a thin layer, whether from the vampires he had slain or others Jiro was unsure. Her tiny fragile body trembled uncontrollably and extensively. He feared she was going to bit down on her tongue from how much her teeth clanked with every full bodied tremble.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward again.

"Stay back!!" she instantly cried and much to his surprise the she brought up a small black pistol; most likely the mother's. "Leave us alone!!!"

Carefully stabbing his sword in the ground, he raised his hand in surrender; even if the gun was spent, magazine empty. "It's alright little one, I mean you no harm," he stated with a reassuring smile.

Brown eyes narrowed as the small hand holding the gun shook severely. She was trying so hard to be brave, even when she was obviously deathly afraid. Jiro admired her for that; the child was certainly something special.

"It's alright," he cooed. "I'm here to help you; keep you safe."

She seemed to ponder over his words, her thoughts evident in her large round eyes. But slowly she understood he meant no harm and gradually lowered the gun. Her gaze left him to return to the motionless body of her okaa-san.

She sniffled. "…she won't get up…" she whimpered out, shaking the woman some more.

Slowly he closed the space between them. Taking a knee he crouched down at the young girl's side, but refraining from touching her for now. She was old enough to understand what death was and that it happened, as cruel as it was. But he was worried, uncertain on how to break her fragile denial with the least amount of damage.

"Onegai!" pleaded the child, breaking his already broken heart. "Don't be dead okaa-san!! Wake up; you have to wake up!!!"

"Gomen nasai," he whispered rusting an engulfing hand on her small shivering shoulder. "But your okaa-san is gone little one." Tears fell ten-fold as she sobbed brokenly into her mother's chest. Reaching over he closed the unseeing eyes. "Come little one," he said taking her slim shoulders. "We have to get you out of here and safely to your otto-san; he's no doubt worried about you."

Sitting gradually up on her legs, she sniffled pathetically and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Otto-san is gone…okaa-san gone too…I'm all alone…" she droned in a whimpering sob.

At that he had no words to say, Jiro had no clue on how to console the small child. What he did know, was that getting out of a Kowloon hot-spot was priority.

"We need to leave little one; it's dangerous here."

Big, round tear filled eyes begged him. "But…"

"Your okaa-san would want you safe, and staying out here at this time of night would be against her wishes."

Still reluctant she nodded eyes still on her mother.

Holding out a gloved hand, and smiling warmly Jiro waited for her to take it. The smile he received in turn held a shine far brighter then the sun in such a situation; even with tears, it sparkled. And slowly, but trusting the child placed her tiny hand in his much larger one.

A snarling hiss echoed from their surroundings.

Narrowing his eyes, he gazed into shadows fangs bared. Mentally cursing he found a group of Kowloon surrounding them. It was a small group, but troublesome none the less. Protecting the girl affectively would be problematic; he gripped her hand lightly as he returned his eyes to her.

"Vampire-san?" she whispered shakily, no doubt frightened by his sudden change in persona and the echoing snarls of the Kowloon she couldn't see.

Jiro would have smirked at the child's words had they been under better circumstances. Instead he said nothing and summoned his blade with _'Hide Hand'_. Safely secure in his gloved grasp he glared through his ebony bangs at the advancing black and golden eyed Kowloon. Releasing the fragile and small hand he stood.

"Stay down little one," he whispered softly but strongly, telling her not to disobey; she nodded.

The Kowloon Children were never patient creatures and quickly attacked, from both air and ground. Ready for them and more then just a little angry for multiple reasons, his temper caused the _'Hide Hand'_ to cause the air to steam about him in a strong gale. Around him and the child curled on the ground holding her head at her mother's side the wind howled. With slashes and stabs the Silver Blade was mowing through the group of Kowloon, reducing them to single digits you could count on one hand. In one fell swoop he reduced them to nothing but dust on the wind. It had all taken a possible half a minute to kill them all with destructive power, but it had settled the need for battle and blood that had once been clawing at him.

Calming himself, Jiro peered down to find the girl still cowering on the ground, hands over her ears and eyes squinted tightly shut. "It's alright now, you're safe child."

Lifting a hesitant lid, she pecked up at him she dropped her hands to sit up. "The monsters gone Vampire-san?"

He extended a hand. "Hai, they're gone now."

Taking her hand once more he helped her to her feet. Thought dirt, ash and blood covered her, she was rather cute in her traditional Chinese clothing. She wore a light purplish silk shirt that hung down to her knees with puffy white pants beneath. It reminded him slightly of Ryu-sama's clothes only less decorative. On her feet she wore plain black sleepers.

He smiled as he looked her over for any possible injuries; he found none. Not far in the distance he heard hurried footsteps on pavement and the rattle of weaponry on armor. It was the Company no doubt; he let himself relax but not off guard. The child must have heard as well, because she whimpered and hurried to hide behind his legs and brown clock. She was so small for her possible age range, and Jiro had to admit adorable too. He smiled down at her as she in turn looked up frightened.

He laid a hand on her head. "They're friends; you needn't be afraid."

"You with a little girl," chuckle a man's voice. "I would never have guessed."

Looking up he found it to be a smirking Shougo and his unit. "She was attacked," he said taking her hand and leading her up to the steadily rising hero. "Take care of her Shougo; she's orphaned now I'm afraid."

Shougo's eyes wandered from the girl's curious face to the form of the dead woman on the ground behind them. "Alright then, but you owe me one, yea know?"

Jiro smiled and nodded as he stepped back to let the girl and Shougo become acquainted. With her distracted he strode back to the woman; removing his brown tattered cloak he draped it over the body. It wasn't much but under such circumstances it was all he could do. Gazing at Shougo and the little girl he saw them in a conversation; she would be taken care of, he trusted Shougo…mostly.

With a soft smile at her back he strode back into the night from which he came, vanishing entirely; never to see that girl's shining smile again.

Jiro never saw though, the girl turning around with "Arigatou" on her lips, only to see him gone. Never saw her eye her mother's unmoving body eclipsed by the cloak over her. He never saw that sad yet bright shining smile and a determined look in her chocolate eyes.

She would see him again she promised herself. She would get the chance to thank the vampire that saved her; the one that reminded her so much of the moon.

"Wake up onii-san!!" called Kotaro as he pounded vigorously upon his coffin, rousing him from the long lost memory that seemed rather a dream now. "Onii-san, Mimi-chan said to wake up! We have work to do!!"

Opening his gray eyes, Jiro met the crimson satin of his coffin. Groaning he pushed the lid back; the sun was still up, why did he have to be? Still, the dream/ memory as it was plagued him. He was curious on why it had resurfaced now after a good ten years. He set it aside as he gazed up at his sibling.

"Good morning Kotaro," he said drowsily, smiling at the blonde ball of energy with a giant teddy bear in his arms. "You're not taking that with us are you?"

"Good morning onii-san," chimed Kotaro with his giant smile. "Yea I am!"

Rising out of the black coffin, Jiro looked down at his younger brother. "No you're not Kotaro, that thing is way too big to carry around, and I won't be the one carrying it around when you no longer want to. The answer is no."

"Awww, onii-san!!"

A knock interrupted Jiro before he could argue further, and pocking her head in was none other then Mimiko herself. "Good morning Mimiko."

She raised a brow. "Morning Jiro? Try mid-afternoon. But hurry up, we have work to do."

He gave a tired grin and was about to comment that the current hour was much like a vampire's pre-dawn hours. It was Kotaro this time that cut him off before he was able.

"Mimi-chan, onii-san won't let me take Bowwow-sama with us!"

Jiro glared at the ten year old; he just had to complain to Mimiko.

The brunette smiled at the young boy before stepping into the darkly painted and furnished room. "It's alright Kotaro, you can take him along, just be careful not to get him dirty. Kay?"

"Kay!"

He mentally groaned. "I really must protest Mimiko, when he get's sick of carrying it he'll make one of us carry it, and that person won't be me. Further to the point, Kotaro is nearly eleven now, and carrying around a stuffed animal is for younger children."

Kotaro pouted up at him. "Onii-san…"

He gave a stern look. "No."

"Oh come on, let Kotaro be a kid," stated Mimiko a smile gracing her face, and Jiro was suddenly remember another smile that was like a ray of sunlight. "Let's get going Kotaro," she said following the child to the door, but stopping at the frame seeing a still dazed and stationary Silver Blade. "Jiro?"

He shook his head to reed it of thoughts of that small child. "Oh, my apologies, I was lost in a thought."

Mimiko chuckled with a smile. "Come on Vampire-san." And she was out the door.

He gasped inaudibly as his eyes widened. _"It couldn't be!? That child!!"_

**A/N:** There we are, chapter done. How did everyone like? Please review, reviews are an author's lifeline as I'm sure we all know ^_^. I would like to thank Kieno0324 for allowing me to use their story as a springboard for my own. Once again please read Kieno0324's fic "Child". Till next time bye!

***BMR***

Japanese Vocab. Dictionary:

Onegai – is "please" basically

Okaa-san – is "mother"

Onii-san – is "brother" as most of us may know

Hai – is "yes"

Gomen nasai - is "I'm sorry" really


	2. Sunshower

Disclaimer: If I owned BBB, do you think I would be writing this? Answer: No

**Last Time:**

He gave a stern look. "No."

"Oh come on, let Kotaro be a kid," stated Mimiko a smile gracing her face, and Jiro was suddenly remember another smile that was like a ray of sunlight. "Let's get going Kotaro," she said following the child to the door, but stopping at the frame seeing a still dazed and stationary Silver Blade. "Jiro?"

He shook his head to read it of thoughts of that small child. "Oh, my apologies, I was lost in a thought."

Mimiko chuckled with a smile. "Come on Vampire-san." And she was out the door.

He gasped inaudibly as his eyes widened. _"It couldn't be!? That child!!"_

**This Time:**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter 2-Sunshower**

Mimiko gave an exhausted sigh as she flopped herself across the living room's large sofa. She was utterly exhausted from the assignment from that afternoon, and the dream from the other night on Mimiko's mind constantly.

The assignment shouldn't have been all that difficult if it hadn't been for the people; the men involved. Two male vampires store owners were fighting over an empty lot between them. Though empty the ownership of the lot was divided up between the store owners. That's where the problems began, and the need for a Compromiser. It was a rather trivial matter to Mimiko being she was barely a mounth before trying not to get killed and bitten by Kowloon. But seeing how the two men bickered and yelled insults at each other Mimiko could see why she was needed. They even resorted to threatening each other, and brutally in the young woman's opinion.

So being that Jiro was her Closer and a vampire made her the best choice for the assignment. The two unruly men first yelled and snarled at her, but Jiro had quickly interfered saying that insulting someone wanting to help was extremely impolite. He said all that with a rather cold smile on his handsome face, from there things had progressed, but still reluctantly. Finally after several hours that weren't needed to figure the land out, the store owners chose to split right down the middle.

Mimiko sighed again flinging an arm over her eyes and face; a killer headache and lights did not mix well.

"_And besides,"_ she thought thinking back on the case. _"All that work could have been avoided if they had called the Company and ask for the property deeds and papers! Are men of all species that overbearing?!"_

"Mimi-chan?" murmured a worried Kotaro as he lightly lifted Mimiko's arm from her face. "Are you ok?"

The brunette smiled, trying not to flinch at the sunlight that managed to make it through the shades from the windows. "I'm fine Kotaro, just tired; those men proved difficult."

"Vampires are naturally possessive," stated Jiro as he came to stand at the sofa's armrest on which Mimiko lay, blocking out the incoming rays with his height. "But most can settle things such as these civilly, others not. Try not to hold it against them Mimiko."

"I don't," she answered softly. "Some things could have been skipped completely if they had chosen to look at the legal papers. Then I wouldn't be hungry, tired and battling a migraine right now." She groaned returning her arm to her face. "…stupid sun…" she muttered.

"Mimi—" started Kotaro.

"Let's leave Mimiko to rest Kotaro; we'll make dinner tonight."

Softly gesturing Kotaro to go to the kitchen, Jiro followed silently. Mimiko made a mental note to thank him later. She adored Kotaro, but the hyperactive vampire child and migraines didn't mix well. Closing her eyes the only sounds heard were from the kitchen and of pots and pans being fetched. The sounds were distant enough they didn't hurt; it was just the aching throb in Mimiko's skull that bothered her. So strong actually that the young woman could feel her own heartbeat with each pain filled thrum.

"Mimiko?" whispered Jiro at her ear.

She started at the fact of how close Jiro was, and how quietly he had gotten there; course he was a Black Blood. But Mimiko saw the glass of water in one hand and the white pills in the other. Jiro gave her a sympathetic smile.

Smiling back, she sat up. "Thank you Jiro," she said taking the pills and glass to quickly downing both. "Black Bloods get headaches too?"

He nodded. "But I'm more susceptible to them with a little brother running about."

She chuckled and looked to find the energetic youth raiding the fridge. "Yea, but he's cute; that makes up for it."

The smoky black eyed man chuckled as well as he looked at the youth. "Is stir-fry alright?"

"Hm, that sounds good."

"Very well then, sit back and rest Mimiko; you worked very hard today."

Smiling gently she fell back onto the sofa. Lifting an arm she returned it to its previous position over her eyes. More sounds and soft voices came from the kitchen, too soft for the human girl to understand. Mimiko wanted to sleep but found the act evading her, so she resorted to watching the odd pair of brothers instead. The main object of the Compromiser's staring being the Silver Blade himself.

Upon entering the home Jiro had shed his hat and coat; now hanging on the coat rack nearest the door; deadly sword resting against the counter nearest him. Like he was, he really looked like he had the night he had saved Mimiko. But that night he was far more feral, sorrowful and looking for battle to calm his fury.

The memory had come back to the young woman last night in a form of a dream. Now Mimiko couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't forget how he looked that night; feral, gorgeous, and extremely deadly. But when he told her he meant no harm there was so much sincerity in his voice. And his smile, seemed to glow like the moon; soft, pale and cold with a deep cutting sorrow. Mimiko had seen that kind of smile on her okaa-san when she held a picture of otto-san. To her childish eyes Jiro wasn't a monster, but a guardian angel.

"_And look at where we are today…"_ she thought staring at Jiro; watching him chuckle at something Kotaro had said as he chopped some vegetables. _"…he wouldn't remember me; I was a child then."_

Just as the thought died Jiro stood straight as his face became thoughtful. He turned his head quickly to Mimiko and said young woman quickly hid her eyes with her arm. The dark haired vampire had seen her staring no doubt, and Mimiko's cheeks burned with a slight blush at the mere thought.

No more staring for her tonight. She needed to rest, have dinner and then go to bed. To last tomorrow she was going to need lots of rest, but every year it just never seemed to be enough.

"_Tomorrow will be the longest day ever."_

———

Morning came slowly to the Special Zone. Where bright sun would or should have been shining to wake all living creatures, there was only dark grey clouds. The heavy overcast seeming to be busting at the seams with the promise of rain, and a heavy rain at that. Distant thunder could b heard as well; it was the sounds of rumbling that woke a young boy from his slumber.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes to read them of sleep, Kotaro looked at the clock. The neon-green colors blared 8:53. The child looked at it questionably, then to his open bedroom door. Mimiko always closed it when she got up so not to wake him when she left for work. Yet, Mimiko was to be at work at 8:00, so it obvious that the brunette was going to be late.

"I better go wake her," Kotaro murmured aloud jumping off his bed and rushing silently to the bedroom door across from his elder onii-san. "Mimi-chan?" he called softly as he turned the knob and poking his blonde head in. "Mimi-chan?"

The lump on the bed stirred but did not rise. Brunette tuffs of hair could just be seen from beneath the purple and black covers. The young woman beneath them gave a small sleepy moan before becoming silent once more.

Kotaro looked worryingly at Mimiko's back. She was normally a light sleeper and woke to her name, though extremely groggy. Normally Mimiko was waking Kotaro up not him waking her. It was strange and the young child didn't like it. And the smell in the air he didn't like at all; like the ocean, just sadder.

"_Maybe onii-san will know what's wrong,"_ he thought leaving the room and closing the door to rush into the room across the hall. Politely yet brashly Kotaro knocked on the black coffin set on the floor. "Onii-san, wake up!" Kotaro called, there was no answer. "Wake up onii-san, something's wrong with Mimi-chan! She's supposed to be at work right now, but she's not and her room smells funny! Wake. Up. Onii-san!"

After that the lid to the large coffin slowly rose and Jiro sat up irritated and drowsy but concerned. "What was that about Mimiko?"

Ice blue eyes quivered with worry. "Mimi's still in bed when she's usually at work. And when I went to wake her she just moved; she always wakes up if you call her name! And her room smells weird…"

Jiro raised a brow. "What kind of weird?" All of the Old Blood's attention was on Kotaro and how serious and worried the youth was.

"It smells salty, like the ocean…but sad somehow," trailed the child. "…I don't know how to put it in words…"

"It's alright," Jiro stated resting a hand on the blonde curls. "I understand, let's go check on Mimiko then."

Raising fully the elder vampire walked to his hostess's bedroom door. Kotaro nervous and worried following close behind him. Jiro thought it to be a minor thing, but waking Mimiko now rather than later would save her a long lecture from Jinnai. It would also save Jiro from a pummeling by an angry and late brunette. Even before stepping into the human girl's room though, his heightened sense of smell caught it.

Salt.

Sadness.

"_Tears…" _Jiro thought, turning the doors bronze knob. _"…why would Mimiko be crying…?"_

Pushing open the door, an even stronger wave of salty tears and sorrow flooded the Silver Blade's senses. The seriousness of the situation was proving graver then Jiro had fist expected. Striding into the room followed by Kotaro, Jiro kneeled down by Mimiko's bedside.

Said young woman was curled in upon herself, huddled beneath the purple and black patterns of branches of a Sakura tree. Jiro saw that her sun-kissed face was set in a peaceful rather blank expression of slumber. However, the thing that made the dark haired vampire concerned was the trail of tears. Slow and sparkling the droplets cascaded from the corners of Mimiko's eyes, flowing over the bridge of her nose to continue on and into the pillow, which was already damp with them. It appeared she had been crying for a while. Jiro was very worried now with Mimiko's bizarre behavior in her sleep.

Reaching up, Jiro shook her shoulder gently. "Mimiko? Please wake up Mimiko…"

"Hmm…" came the groggy and droning moan as the brunette turned her back to the old blood.

Jiro rolled his eyes, trying again with more force. "Mimiko, you need to wake up. You're late for work."

Finally, dark lashes fluttered in wakefulness. Groaning slightly, Mimiko looked over her shoulder to see two pairs of worried eyes. "What's wrong?" she managed to ask, but groggy and struggling to sit up.

The elder vampire smiled slightly. "Kotaro noticed that you were not awake and woke me because he was worried due to the fact you didn't wake when he called you. I even had difficulty waking you Mimiko. What really worries us is that you were crying in your sleep…"

Shock crossed Mimiko's face as her hands shot to her cheeks, where she found Jiro's words to be true. The wetness on her fingertips could only be tears, and her eyes did feel rather gritty and swollen. That's when the embarrassment hit the young Compromiser and she hid behind the hands already in place.

"Oh…please don't mind me! I'm fine!!"

"Mimi-chan…" spoke up Kotaro softly, stepping forward and leaning on her bed to get closer. "Did you have a bad dream? When I have a bad dream I tell onii-chan, then I'm not afraid anymore…you should too!"

Warm brown eyes blinked confused and no doubt rather startled by Kotaro's words. Soon though Mimiko was smiling, though it never really reached her eyes as it did normally; a light pink did paint her cheeks as eyes flickered to Jiro.

Mimiko placed a hand on the little boy's blonde head. "Yea…it was a bad dream, but don't worry about it Kotaro; I'm fine now."

"And work?" interrupted Jiro.

The young woman glanced from clock that read 9:03 to the tall and dark haired man. "I have today and tomorrow off, and I have someone to meet today so I should be getting ready."

Both brothers looked at Mimiko questionably. They both had noticed that her rather outward expression of pep was lacking. Katsuragi Mimiko was acting very strange indeed, and it worried them further as well as make a certain old blood curious.

Brown eyes narrowed at the male pair. "I have to get dressed…Jiro, Kotaro…and I don't plan on doing it with you both here!"

Jiro gulped at the looked he received, while Kotaro seemed oblivious and gave a giant smile. With the little ball of energy in front of him, Jiro pushed Kotaro out the room; he following close behind. If looks could kill, he'd be a puddle by now. Mimiko's could give a glare that would even make Cain shiver even the slightest.

Once outside of Mimiko's bedroom, the elder vampire went to the living room's windows. Looking up, he found the sky a complete overcast of deep grey clouds, threatening the Special Zone with lots of rain and a thunderstorm to boot. Jiro liked cloudy days for the obvious reason; a steamed vampire is never nice for himself or others. But the sky promised rain though, and that in itself was not a good thing, another problem for the Great Silver Blade.

The rattle of dishes told Jiro without looking that Kotaro was having some cereal. In her bedroom Mimiko could be heard as well. Standing there though, Jiro was really beginning to worry. The young Compromiser was not herself, and it bothered him on different levels. And the fact that he didn't know what caused it or triggered the change bothered the Old Blood just as much as Mimiko acting different.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later."

Kotaro and Jiro looked up at Mimiko's voice. What both Black Bloods found shocked them and caused their mouths to fall open. There standing before them was in fact Mimiko, but not in her normal uniform or house-work clothes for around the apartment. No, she was wearing a black flowing skirt that fell to the floor. As a top the brunette wore a lacy long sleeved shirt; the flower formation showing nicely against the paleness of her arms. The top in general hugged her curves pleasantly with a black camisole underneath. Mimiko's hair was pinned up and the only jewelry she wore was a vial of a sort about her neck, hanging in the center of her chest, above her heart. As mournful as she looked in all black, both brothers could not deny Mimiko was beautiful.

"Wow…you're pretty!"

Mimiko blushed as she smiled at a grinning Kotaro. "Arigotou Kotaro."

"May I ask where you are going?" inquired Jiro once he finally found his voice, struggling not to remain starring.

The piercing yet gentle brown eyes turned to Jiro; a brow rose. "You're not my keeper Jiro; I don't have to tell you anything."

He begged to differ, being the fact Shougo actually asked him to look after the young woman, but Mimiko knew nothing of that. Mimiko not telling Jiro where she was going did bother him, but the vampire tried to keep an understanding expression on.

But Mimiko smiled brightly none the less. "But I'll tell you because you asked and you're so worried you're going to give yourself an ulcer."

Jiro remained silent and waiting, but he mentally grumbled at the woman.

"I'm visiting someone today; haven't seen them for a while now. I'm meeting up with the Chief later too, so don't worry Jiro, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl if you haven't noticed; I can take care of myself."

The elder vampire was not happy with the lack of details, but as Mimiko had said she was a grown woman. Why she was meeting Shougo on her day off was certainly interesting. Mimiko was nearly at the door waving a goodbye when Jiro remembered the promise of rain from the sky.

"Take an umbrella Mimiko," he said stopping her. "It'll start raining soon."

Smiling and waving a goodbye Mimiko left, black umbrella in hand. The brothers watched her go unsure of what to say or make of the situation. Kotaro looked to his elder brother as he looked at the younger blonde. The young Sage caught the curious worried angle of Jiro's brows.

"Onii-san, is Mimi-chan going to be okay?"

Jiro smiled. "Course she is Kotaro."

Kotaro wasn't convinced. "Then why do you have that worried look on your face?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "You're worried about her onii-san! Don't say you're not; I know that look!"

He sighed mentally. _"You would, I give it to you often," _he thought. Forcing a relaxed expression the Old Blood spoke in his defense. "I'm not worried Kotaro, why would I be worried about Mimiko on such a little thing as an outing?"

The young boy scrunched up his face in thought, cereal forgotten. "But you said a couple of days ago Mimi-chan has _troublesome tendencies_," he said, struggling over the last two rather larger words, meaning behind them lacking slightly.

This time Jiro sighed outwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Leave it to a ten year old to remember every word I say about someone else, when every word I say to him goes in one ear and out the other."_ His little brother was a piece of work indeed, or perhaps it was just ten year olds in general. "Kotaro, even if I was worried about Mimiko, I can't follow her and leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone…I have Bowwow-sama," exclaimed the child and pulling his overgrown stuffed bear from out of nowhere.

Jiro gave a soft loving smile. "Indeed, but I still can't leave you Kotaro."

The child laughed as he scooped the soggy cereal into his mouth. "That lady Cassa isn't coming back onii-san, and I'm worried about Mimi-chan too," he said pouting slightly.

The ebony haired brother mentally groaned. If the situation was never dire he would fall victim to that adorable pout and puppy-dog eyes. And right now Jiro was doing just that, falling victim. And it was highly unlikely Cassa would return this soon; she was a planner, not the hurried and brash type. And Mimiko had been persistent the case as well; saying that Jiro was paranoid.

Looking back at Kotaro, Jiro took in the pouting lips and sad ice blue eyes, and the crest fallen brows. The image was humorous and adorable being it was Kotaro, but Jiro saw someone else behind it all.

"_Alice…"_ he thought, but killed the mind wandering there before heartbreak struck once more. "Alright, I'll follow Mimiko," he droned making himself sound defeated and not wanting to, but in truth did in fact want to go.

"Yeaay!" chimed the once pouting child. "Mimi-chan can't be far, take an umbrella onii-san and hunt her down!!"

"I'm not hunting her Kotaro; I'm maintaining a watchful vigilance," he said ruffling the blonde curls into a further disarray. "Now stay here till I get back, it shouldn't be long."

Kotaro beamed. "Hai, onii-san!"

Jiro rolled his eyes, but smiled as he grabbed the other black umbrella. He just hoped Mimiko hadn't gotten far via taxi, or the rain had started.

Leaving the apartment silent and concentrating, the Old Blood searched out Mimiko's scent; oranges and ginger, with a trace sunlight. She hadn't gotten far; she was walking to her destination. Following Mimiko would be simple enough without a taxi or other vehicle. She had no heightened senses so Jiro could follow close.

Taking to the roofs of apartments and stores Jiro leapt into action. She was heading North-East and slowly. Mimiko wasn't in any hurry so soon the red clad vampire closed in on her. When Jiro did catch up to the Compromiser, she held in her arms a bouquet of flowers; ruby roses, tiny white flower that were possibly Baby's Breath. Peeking in an about the roses were other flowers he couldn't name; small and blue they had a throat of yellow before finally turning black. It was beautiful flower arrangement of flowers, but Jiro was curious on what it was for. Those flowers didn't give off the feel of a happy "long-time-no-see"; they gave off a solemn feel and a sense of a farewell.

Mimiko turned left and Jiro found her at the gates to her work as well as the graveyard's front entrance.

Leaping down, he entered the graveyard after Mimiko. Everything was coming together yet answers were still needed. Mimiko had said she was visiting someone, but never specified that they were living or not. Though the possibility it was a relative was slime, Jiro didn't count it out.

Sensing that Mimiko and stopped on the other side of her work building, the ebony haired vampire snuck around to the front of the building, looking around the corner.

There she stood before a single slightly moss covered stone. The once polished service dulled slightly with age and exposure to the elements. The shape was simple, an elongated arch in dark grey stone. From where Jiro stood he could just make out a design of a dove or some kind of bird flying, a cross in its taloned feet. The words engraved in stone could not be read but Jiro watched as Mimiko laid the flowers before the grave, kneeling before the slab of carved stone.

"_I assumed as much,"_ he thought, but Jiro was curious on whose grave it was.

"The Silver Blade!!"

Whipping around, Jiro met three curious and surprised faces. One was familiar while the other two faces remained unknown. The innocent chatter-box that was Hibari just gapped at Jiro, she was the one that had spoken. How they had snuck up on him without his knowledge unsettled him, but Jiro ignored it. But as he took them in, much to the Black Blood's surprise they all wore black clothing.

Straightening fully, Jiro face them, eyes on the odd woman. "Hello Hibari-san, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Burgundy eyes blinked. "What I'm doing here!? What about you Silver Blade-san; you're stalking Mimiko-san aren't you!?"

He raised his hands in surrender, an anxious smile on his face. "No, no Hibari-san, it isn't like that at all."

"So you're the infamous Silver Blade," droned the short ebony haired woman in a black woman's business suite, green eyes piercing. "You don't look like much," she said eyeing the fact that the slaying blade was not within his grasp, but at the apartment with Kotaro.

Jiro raised a brow as he eyed the oddly behaving woman. "And you are?"

She smirked, switching the flowers to her left arm and offering her right. "Sekihiko Inari, Compromiser and friend to Mimiko."

"Mochizuki Jiro," he answered taking the offered hand and shaking it, finding Inari's grip firm and strong with a quick jerk. She was a tough human cookie, it made Jiro smirk. "And you are?" he inquired to the last woman.

"Hibaki Fuyu," she answered softly but nicely with a gentle sense of confidence. Burgundy eyes matched her hair much like Hibari's. "I'm a Compromiser as well, Hibari is my cousin, but appearances may have told you that," she said shaking Jiro's gloved hand timidly, but gripped it with strength.

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"Now tell use what you're doing here Silver Blade," cried Hibari leaning forward eagerly. "Are you really stalking Mimiko!? Or maybe you tailed her because you were worried she was seeing another man—"

Inari clamped a hand on the chatter-box's mouth, rolling her eyes; leaving Jiro to blink in confusion at her words. "Tell us Mochizuki-san, what are you doing here?"

At her words, Jiro became slightly more serious and thoughtful. "This morning Mimiko was acting strangely, it worried Kotaro as well as myself. With that as my defense in the matter, I followed Mimiko here to find her visiting a grave. Would any of you happen to know whose grave it is?"

Fuyu eyed the ground hesitant, but answered. "It's her okaa-san's grave; 11 years to the day since she was killed in Hong Kong during the Kowloon Shock."

Jiro mentally sighed as he looked over his shoulder at a kneeling Mimiko before her mother's grave in the traditional fashion. Her mouth was moving as she spoke to her long gone okaa-san, but words were not heard. He had expected as much, but he was unsure. It was not usually permitted to have outsiders laid to rest in the Special Zone, or so he had heard. Mimiko's okaa-san must have been the exception. Everything was finally falling into place; even the dream seemed to make sense now. Had it really been that long, yet at the same time so short?

"I see…" he said softly.

Hibari sighed, less energetic now. "She comes every year on this day, and others to take care of her okaa-san's grave. The Chief being her foster-father comes too. Gives her two days off too! The Chief should be here soon and then they'll spend the day together, like every year since Mimiko was ten."

The smoky eyed vampire smiled sadly, remembering the past. It was an odd coincidence that not a day before that, that long lost memory finally came forth in a form of a dream. Jiro should have seen the child in Mimiko's shining smile before, but he hadn't. Now he was seeing something he should be.

Turning to the three women he gave a polite bow. "I should leave; Mimiko will be in good hands. Have a nice visit and day Hibari-san, Inari-san, Fuyu-san," he said turning to leave, but something stopped him.

A drop had landed on his shoulder, stinging and sizzling as it soaked in. Jiro hissed and snarled up at the slowly weeping sky.

"_Perfect!" _he thought as he opened the umbrella and hid beneath it.

"I suggest a taxi there Mister Black Blood," snickered Inari, green eyes mirthful at the vampire's predicament, smirked further at Jiro's scowl. "Here have a trip home on me." And the cocky woman proceeded to try and hand Jiro some paper money; he refused of course.

"Nari," protested Fuyu calmly but sternly. "Stop that! Leave Mochizuki-san alone," she turned to Jiro, a smile gracing her face instead of the stern expression she gave Inari. "Perhaps going home would be best, Mimiko hates it when you get caught in the rain."

He nodded, but the comment startled him; Mimiko never had said anything to him, but her worry made him mentally smile. "Alight then, I'll go," he said declining the money again. "And please, don't speak of this to Mimiko."

Fuyu smiled gently as she nodded. "Of course, it was nice meeting you; Mimiko speaks very highly of you."

He smiled politely but more from the fact that Mimiko praised him to her friends; he didn't feel that he was all that important. Giving a farewell to the three Compromisers, Jiro with his umbrella open and keeping the rain from him fetched a taxi. All the while he thought over the unique group of friends and Compromisers. A gossiping chatter-box, a rough and cocky woman, the quiet and smart kind of young woman, and finally the sassy spitfire; the strange group of women made the Old Blood grin as he watched the city go by. But somehow all of them made the perfect dependable team and system.

———

She looked down at the moss covered tombstone, swept the fallen leaves from atop it. The engraved words clear even after so many years and remains so for many more. Mimiko kneeled and set the flowers at the base of the headstone. With agile fingers she stroked the name longingly.

"Katsuragi Kununai; wife, okaa-san and friend, may she be remembered and remain in our hearts," Mimiko whispered aloud. "Okaa-san…I miss you, even after all these years I still miss as much as the day you left. I'm working with the Black Blood that saved me that day eleven years ago. Didn't remember till I saw him without his hat and sword in hand; his name is Mochizuki Jiro, the Silver Blade. He's not what I expected and neither is his onii-kun. You would have liked them…"

Mimiko narrowed her eyes to fight the tears, but like always it was futile. A few tears left her brown eyes trailing down her cheeks. A wet drop hit her hand and she thought it was a tear till more came from the sky. Lifting her head to look up, the brunette stared up at the dark grey clouds as they began to weep. In the distance thunder could be heard.

"…even the sky weeps for your okaa-san."

Startled, Mimiko whipped about to see the smiling face of the Chief; her faster father. She gave a small smile as the rain continued its fall to the earth.

"You said once that your okaa-san liked the rain Mimiko," spoke a soft friendly voice from behind the young woman.

Mimiko knew who it was by the voice and smiled as she took in her close friends. "Hai. She said that rain was always misjudged because it blocked out the sun. But like the sun, the rain gives just as much life to the earth. Without either rain or sun, life cannot exist. Okaa-san said she would appreciate the rain in everyone's stead.

Inari stepped forward and placed her bouquet of white lilies next to Mimiko's roses. "Well I bet your okaa-san is really enjoying the rain where she is."

"And the storms that go with it," stated Jinna, setting down some beautifully bright yellow mums and fern leaves. Fuyu set her collection of colorful daises down after. Silently they lowered their heads in prayer as Mimiko fished out incense and managed to light it. Though her okaa-san had converted to Christianity on her otto-san's behave; he was Christian, but a full blooded Japanese man. Mimiko still retained the religion of Japan.

"Mimiko-san," abruptly spoke Hibari setting her flowers down finally. "It's your birthday but we've never taken you out on your birthday. I think tonight we should go the 7th yard and party! You totally deserve it!!"

The ever vigilante party goer that wasn't Hibari, aka Inari perked up at that. "Yea! You need to perk up and party chicky! What time should we pick you up?!"

Mimiko hesitated. "…I don't know…Jiro and Kotaro—"

"Oh geez Mimi," sighed Inari bending at the waist to stare Mimiko in the eye. "That man is a full grown Black Blood; I think he can handle himself and his little onii-san just fine. You're not his babysitter Mimiko."

"What!? Who said anything about me being Jiro's babysitter?!"

Jinna chuckled as he laid a hand on Mimiko's shoulder. "Got out tonight and have fun Mimiko, you look after Jiro and Kotaro like they can't do anything without you."

"_Do not!"_ she thought, but finally smiled and nodded slightly. "…alright, we'll go out tonight. Pick me up around 7, kay?"

"Alight!!" cried Hibari leaping up and down.

"That's my girl," exclaimed Inari giving a wink and cocky smirk.

Fuyu just gave a charming soft smile. "Wear the dress we bought you last year, the teal blue and purple one."

"Alright…see you guys then."

The trio of Compromisers gave retreating waves as they headed to their rather silent building. Mimiko turned away with her foster-father next to her beneath the protective umbrella. They walked in silence, enjoying the sound of the rain hitting the black water proof cloth. To the young woman though sad in a way, she found herself happy in that moment. The Chief took Mimiko out on the day she lost her okaa-san to distract her. But today would be different, it would be special, Mimiko could just feel it.

With surprising vigor, the sun once hidden behind the clouds broke through. Sunlight washed the graveyard in light, making the still falling rain and stationary drops sparkle. Throwing rainbows over everything, as if all of it was a precious and flawless jewel; it took Mimiko's breath away.

"_Okaa-san…"_ she thought looking up at the sun and smiling joyously. _"Things are finally looking up. Hope you're as happy as I am where ever you are…"_

**A:N** There another chapter done, sorry for the wait. Things got kinda hectic. I was working a two jobs and I finally got my new laptop, so all the transferring files took some time. And downloading new software as well, oh yippy. But now everything is done and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating this constantly so I try to make the chapters longer for you all to enjoy. So look forward to the next update!!

***BMR***

**- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 3 THX FOR THOSE THAT DID REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 1!!!**


	3. After Dawn, Before Dusk

Disclaimer: I don't own, so suing me won't be necessary…XD

**Last Time:**

The trio of Compromisers gave retreating waves as they headed to their rather silent building. Mimiko turned away with her foster-father next to her beneath the protective umbrella. They walked in silence, enjoying the sound of the rain hitting the black water proof cloth. To the young woman though sad in a way, she found herself happy in that moment. The Chief took Mimiko out on the day she lost her okaa-san to distract her. But today would be different, it would be special, Mimiko could just feel it.

With surprising vigor, the sun once hidden behind the clouds broke through. Sunlight washed the graveyard in light, making the still falling rain and stationary drops sparkle. Throwing rainbows over everything, as if all of it was a precious and flawless jewel; it took Mimiko's breath away.

"_Okaa-san…"_ she thought looking up at the sun and smiling joyously. _"Things are finally looking up. Hope you're as happy as I am where ever you are…"_

**This Time:**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter 3- After Dawn, Before Dusk**

The day went by slowly. Jiro found it strange not having Mimiko in the apartment or them with her. Her presence in the two Black Blood brothers' lives hadn't been long, but now seemed odd without her near.

Right then Kotaro and Jiro sat on the living room floor playing card games. The blonde boy had finally settled down enough to play some card games. The music softly playing in the background was devoured by the sound of Mimiko's entrance. With their enhanced hearing though they heard it easily and both brothers' heads shot up.

"Mimi-chan!!" cried Kotaro leaping to his feet.

A smiling Mimiko walked in, a hand combing through her damp hair. "Hello Kotaro how was your day with Jiro?"

A wide smile grew across the boy's face. "We had lots of fun! Onii-san took me out to lunch and taught me how to play some card games!"

The young woman smiled at the raising Silver Blade. "Where'd you go?"

"Just down the street to a small restaurant," Jiro calmly answered with a smile. "How was your day?"

She placed the umbrella in the entrance closet. "It was fine, considering it was raining most of the time. The Chief took me to a nice café for lunch and took me to some shops to pick out some birthday gifts."

"Buy anything," happily inquired Kotaro.

Mimiko chuckled as she ruffled his blonde curls. "No, I didn't find anything, and I hate when the Chief takes me out to pick out birthday presents, which mostly involve clothes…I wouldn't wear. It did get me thinking though, that I should take you two out shopping for more clothes."

Blue eyes blinked innocently. "New clothes? Are my clothes bad?"

"No, no Kotaro," assured the compromiser as she kneeled before the vampire boy to look him in the eye. "They're very nice clothes, but out of date. And your brother…" trailed the young woman smugly and giving a smirk as she eyed Jiro. "…stands out like a sore thumb in a crowd."

Kotaro and Mimiko chuckled at this, leaving Jiro to sigh and giving a diluted scowl.

"But since we're talking about our days, I should let you know Jiro that I'm going out tonight."

"Out?" repeated Jiro, curious and worried of just what that meant. Mimiko had never gone '_out'_ since they had met, and being a hundred years old the meaning of going out had no doubt changed.

Mimiko nodded. "Yes out, Jiro. My friends decided today that I don't get out enough and spend time with my own kind…So basically I'm being kidnapped to go partying. I am old enough to drink now so, they thought it appropriate."

Jiro gave a small smirk. He could easily see Inari bursting in with rope and carrying off the feisty brunette, but not without some struggle. It was a rather humorous image.

"Onii-san," cried Kotaro tugging on his Jiro dress shirt's sleeve. "Mimiko's going to be kidnapped!! You need to protect her!!"

Jiro and Mimiko blinked confusingly at the young naïve child before bursting into laughter. Kotaro not understanding the adults mirth just stared open mouthed. He clearly didn't understand the situation that only caused the two laughing individuals to laugh further.

Finally after getting her laughter under control Mimiko flicked away mirthful tears. "I'm not being kidnapped in that way Kotaro. I'm just being forced to go out when I don't necessarily want to. Besides, it's my friends we're talking about; they're just having fun at my expense."

The young blonde made an "oh" face finally understanding Mimiko's situation.

"Will they be picking you up?" inquired Jiro, face straight now and no longer lifted at the corners in a gorgeous smile, much to Mimiko's disappointment.

She nodded. "They'll be here around 7:00 or so. So I should go get ready myself. I'd ask if you wanted to come Jiro, but I have a feeling that you'll say no."

Said vampire gave an apologetic look. "Goman nasai, Mimiko, but I have to—"

"I know; I know," she said cutting Jiro off and flinging her arms up in defeat. The disappointment in Mimiko's voice though didn't go unnoticed by Jiro. "You have to look after Kotaro; I know," she said walking to her bedroom. "Dinner is up to you guys then."

Jiro looked from Mimiko to the clock on the wall above the television that hung on the living room wall. The black polished hands read 5:53. Mimiko had an hour or so, would it take her that long to get ready. Women were strange in their ways to get ready and going out for a simple or extravagant occasion. That was something Jiro knew that hadn't changed over the years.

"Onii-san, let's finish our game!" Kotaro said tugging excitingly on Jiro's black sleeve. "I'm winning; I don't want to stop!"

The ebony haired Black Blood chuckled at his little brother's antics. Kotaro sure knew how to cheer up and lighten the atmosphere, and he did it without trying. "Alright," Jiro answered with a smile. "We'll finish the game."

So their game of poker continued. Jiro hadn't expected Kotaro to grasp the game as well as he did; he was proved very wrong. The ten year old caught on quicker than expected and now the elder sibling actually had to try to keep from losing. It surprised Jiro that Kotaro sat long enough to learn let along play a card game. The thought of the young blonde becoming a card shark ran through the Silver Blade's head.

"Yippy! I win again!!"

Jiro sighed, beaten by a ten year old; he smiled none the less though. "Well done Kotaro. I never thought you'd be so good as card games, let alone poker."

"You're teaching him poker!! Are you mad Mochizuki Jiro!!?"

His head shot up at Mimiko's anger filled voice. Words of protest were on his tongue but all thought was lost in the sight of the woman before him. Mimiko was breath taking in her silk Chinese styled dress. The teal blue and purple shades were perfect with her complexion, and the dress itself was form fitting but not tight with the golden dragon swirling around her waist. It fit the brunette's form like a perfect fitting glove. The slightly grown out brunette hair was pinned up in the back, making the strands stick up behind Mimiko's head at odd angles in a messy manner. She wore only a little make-up around her eyes, but other than that, Mimiko remained natural. Mimiko wore little jewelry, but now that long vial necklace she bore around her neck was once again visible, and some silver earrings. To Jiro who had barely seen Mimiko out of her work uniform and house clothes, found he had no words to express his complement to how the young woman looked.

"…Jiro…you're staring," droned Mimiko, hip cocked with her hand on it in her typical feisty manner; the slit up the side of the dress revealing her pale leg.

"Huh? Umm…a…" stumbled the Black Blood looking away quickly. "Goman nasai, I was just startled by your appearance…I apologize, Mimiko-san…"

The young compromiser raised a brow, not very often did the Silver Blade stumble for words or an apology for that matter.

Kotaro beamed up at Mimiko. "What onii-san is trying to say is that he thinks you look beautiful! I think so too!"

"Kotaro," snapped Jiro softly his face burning slightly more than it already had been. He gazed up at Mimiko to see her face flushed red as well. "As blunt as he was, Kotaro is right. You are quite lovely this evening Mimiko." Jiro finished the complement with a warm smile and was happy to find one returned.

The slightly sun kissed cheeks on Mimiko's face glowed further. "A-Arigatou Jiro…Kotaro…" she murmured fidgeting with the necklace she wore. "But that's off topic! Jiro, you taught Kotaro poker," she proceeded to protest. "Now he might end up being one of those excessive gamblers."

Jiro blinked, and then looked to his younger brother, who beamed quite happily at him; that was not a gambling face. "I highly doubt that Mimiko, and besides, Sei-sama knows how to play poker. Now should they want to Kotaro and Sei could play."

"Yea! We should visit some time so Sei and I can play."

The adults chuckled.

Mimiko sat on the sofa and over looked the after affects of the game. A pile of nick-knacks and some spear coins were their money and it was mostly by Kotaro's side. Jiro had three kings and two Jacks; only things amounting to anything if at all, while Kotaro had a royal flush spread out before him. Mimiko put a hand to her mouth to smother the laughter bubbling up in her throat. It didn't work, Jiro still heard so Mimiko gave up trying to hide it.

"Oh Jiro…" she said giggling some more. "You…an Old Blood, was destroyed by a ten year old boy; you poor thing."

Kotaro giggled as well while the put out Silver Blade gave a scowl that bordered on pouting. "Arigotou, for putting it so delicately Mimiko-san."

She laughed. "You're ego really must be hurting," she said, a shining smile spread across her face.

As much as he wanted to give a playful glare, Jiro found he could not. Like Kotaro's, Mimiko's smiles proved to be contagious as well. He gave a soft smile in return.

A harsh wrapping on the door interrupted them.

The young woman glanced at the clock, reading it that it was ten minutes to seven. "That would be them no doubt," she said raising and heading to the door; Kotaro and Jiro following.

The wrapping continued rapidly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, you're going to put a hole in my door dang it!" Mimiko yanked open the door to see both Hibari and Inari with their fists drawn back. "You **knocked**?" she stated, sarcasm dripping from her words.

The trio beamed, all dressed in full length Chinese styled dresses; the colors and styles varying slightly. Kotaro and Jiro blinked at them as they bustled in.

Inari waltzed in like she owned the place and gave Mimiko a once over. "You're actually wearing the dress. And here I thought we'd have to force you into it."

Mimiko scowled before letting out a sigh. "What about you Inari, you're the one that despises nearly every dress or skirt you come by. You threatened to kill the Chief if he changed the uniforms skirts length to that of a mini skirt!"

The woman scowled. "He's a pervert."

Jiro chuckled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "And here I thought he grew out of his old antics."

Fuyu and Mimiko sighed heavily. The Chief had in fact grown out of his antics, but Jinnai always bothered Inari about it because she was annoyed most by it.

Inari turned to him, not even batting an eye at being addressed by an Old Blood. "Apparently not Mochizuki-san."

"You…two…have met?" inquired the brunette.

"We've run into each other before," stated Fuyu, then proceeded to kneeled before a still surprised Kotaro. "And would you be Mochizuki Kotaro?"

That got the blonde's attention and a smile spread across his face. "Hai, I'm Kotaro, who are you?"

Fuyu smiled. "I'm Hibaki Fuyu; I'm a compromiser just like Mimiko-chan. This is Sekihiko Inari and you've met Hibari before," she said gesturing to each individual.

"So you're the ones that are kidnapping Mimi-chan?"

The trio laughed at the young boy's adorable question.

Inari stepped forward though and snatched up Mimiko's hand. "Indeed we are Kotaro-kun, it's time for this birthday girl to get out and party! 7th Heaven here we come!!"

Hibari clapped her hands. "Party! Party!"

Jiro stared at Mimiko. "It's your birthday? You never said anything about it."

Once more the brunette fidgeted with her necklace. "It's nothing…really…besides we've been so busy I totally forgot to tell you. Goman Jiro."

He was sad she hadn't told him, but Jiro was sure she had her reasons, and being busy was true enough as it was. The morning visit to her okaa-san was only another thing that was on Mimiko's mind. "It's alright Mimiko. This would be a good time then to tell you that Kotaro's birthday is tomorrow."

"Yea, I'll be eleven!!"

Mimiko blinked surprised no doubt, but smiled as Inari and Hibari tugged her to the door where Fuyu was waiting. "We'll do something special tomorrow then! Have a nice night you two."

"You too!" called the brothers just as the apartment door shut.

Kotaro looked up at his brother. "She really was kidnapped. Mimiko's friends are kinda strange; nice…but strange."

Jiro chuckled. "Yes they are rather unique. So Kotaro, what do you want for dinner?"

Before Kotaro even had the chance to answer, a new thumping knock shook the door. To Jiro, the door looked like it was about to be taken off its hinges.

The young boy beamed. "Wow, we're really popular this evening onii-san!"

"Trust me Kotaro," Jiro droned grabbing the knob. "It's not always a good thing." A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed the Black Blood as he opened the door and found a very unlikely pair. Jiro's grey eyes widened at the people before him. "Cain?! Rinsuk?! What are you two doing here!?"

The muscular vampire and rather girlish purple haired human stood there, one smiling the other not. The Blue Wolf did not look the least bit happy to be on the Silver Blade's doorstep. Purple Boy, on the other hand, couldn't have been more delighted.

"Jiro, darling! It's been far too long!"

He blinked. "It's only been a week, if that."

Rinsuk pouted. "But Jiro, that feels like an eternity to a Red Blood!"

Cain huffed keeping Jiro from answering. "Let's just get this trip over with so we can leave Rinsuk; Dragon-sama is waiting."

The ebony haired vampire raised a brow. "Sei-sama sent you?"

The muscled man nodded. "Sei-sama wanted to invite Kotaro over for the night. So we're here to pick him up."

"So you just assembled I'd hand my little brother over to you?"

Small hands yanked on crimson dress pants. "But onii-san, I want to go play with Sei! I don't get to play with my friends often, and it's a sleep over; I haven't had one of those before!"

Jiro sighed, but smiled as he laid a hand on Kotaro's head. "I never said you couldn't Kotaro, I was only telling Cain not to assume. Assuming one is right when they are in fact wrong leaves a bad impression."

"Huh…!? That's enough out of you greenhorn," stammered Cain angrily making all smirk. "Dragon-sama requested him and who are you to decline!?"

Jiro grinned as he gestured for the duo to enter. "Then call next time; that was all that I was getting at Cain. Please don't get riled up by something so trivial."

Rinsuk and Cain entered, but the Blue Wolf huffed angrily at Jiro's back. Their eyes wandered over the apartment. They had not been there since the trio had moved in. No one had visited before till that day; they were in fact popular this evening. But the two visitors looked around more. Took in the tan walls of the kitchen and the dark brown cabinets, with the new steel refrigerator and stove; Order of Coffin Company paid for. Most of the furniture and such was paid for that way as well. Saw the maroon painted living room with a tan leather couch and matching chair; the television nothing fancy but color at least and decent sized. Decorations were done by Mimiko and out of her own pocket, even designed Jiro's and Kotaro's bedrooms. All in all, the rather once rundown apartment was now a decent home to three.

"Kotaro…go pack some pajamas, and other things that you made need for the night," Jiro stared over his shoulder. "Will he be given a bed in the mansion or will he need some blankets and a pillow?" Cain nodded silently. "Off you go Kotaro."

"Kay!" chimed the happy child and he was off.

"Mimiko did a good job with the place," stated Rinsuk. "We saw her leaving with the rest of the compromiser girls. Where are they off too?"

Jiro leaned against the counter leisurely. "It's Mimiko's birthday, they took her out to the 7th yard to party; some place called 7th Heaven I believe."

"I know that place!" grinned the ever energetic man, making the ever emotionless grumpy Cain Warlock look worse. "Quiet popular among the Red and Black Bloods, a verity of music.

Cain crossed his arms over his large chest. "Why aren't you going?"

The Silver Blade looked in the direction of Kotaro's bedroom. "It was a girl's night out from what I could tell, and I have to watch Kotaro…"

"But now you don't! He'll be perfectly safe with Cain and Sei around. You should go surprise Mimiko, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

Rinsuk finished the comment with a wink that did not go unnoticed by Jiro. He said nothing as Kotaro came bolting into the room once more. A bag was packed with the things he would need, and the overly large bear strapped to his back.

"I'm done!!"

"And so you are, ready to go then; off we go!" The two energetic individuals headed to the door.

The silver haired Cain remained standing where he was, rigid and staring. "Go out Jiro," he said flatly. "Who knows you might actually enjoy yourself with that Katsuragi girl."

Rinsuk beamed from the doorway. "Say hi to Mimiko for me!"

"Bye onii-san!!"

The front door shut with a harsh click behind Cain.

Sighing, Jiro sank down into the table. It was all overwhelmingly odd. Everything was so quite; no Kotaro, no Mimiko. He had been so used to noise over the years, so much so that it no longer bothered him. Where Jiro used to love silence, now the silence was eerie and grated on his nerves. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, and the night was still so young.

Staring out the dining room window, the Old Blood saw the full moon hanging beautifully in the clear indigo sky.

"I think I will go out tonight…"

———

7th Heaven was a popular place, but being it an odd day and hour; Wednesday at 7:16 the placed wasn't all that crowded. The lights were dim, but not overly so and the music wasn't so loud you had to yell to the person next to you. Decorations were leisure and classy, furniture dark wood and cautioned in black leather. All in all Mimiko found the place nice.

"What did we tell you Mimiko," spoke Hibari happily with a wide smile. "7th Heaven is the perfect place, not a t-shirt and jeans place, but not overly classy either!"

Mimiko grinned. "I like it; we'll have to come more often." That brought a large smile to the chatter-box's face as well as Inari.

Fuyu stepped forward smiling as well. "Let's get a booth and drinks before we do some dancing." They found a booth half way in the club in viewing the bar, stage and dance floor.

"So what will it be Mimi?" inquired Inari, twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"What'll what be?"

The ebony haired woman sighed. "Drink Mimiko, what kind of drink do you want? We'll start you off nice and easy and then build up from there."

The birthday girl shrugged. "I don't know…a glass of wine will be fine I guess."

"Oh that's original…" droned Inari. "…be adventitious Mimi, for once in your life."

The young woman glowered. _"I thought I already had…"_she thought.

"Inari! Leave Mimiko alone," protested Fuyu giving a glare to silence the younger girl. "It's Mimiko-chan's birthday, so she can have whatever she wants. Now what about you Hibari…and no matter what it'll be a virgin drink; you're still too young."

"I want a Strawberry Dakary!!"

Fuyu nodded and turned to a broadly grinning Inari. "Iie Inari, you're not getting that."

"Oh come on! It's a night to celebrate! So I want sake!!"

The older woman sighed but rose. "Alright, this round is on me; be right back."

The three remaining girls looked around and talked. Soon Inari and Hibari were talking about something Mimiko knew nothing about. Mimiko just let her brown eyes wander over the crowd. There were a few people on the dance floor, but that wasn't what drew her attention. In the far back of the club stood a group of men along with some woman as well, surrounding a booth. They seemed to be crowded around a single individual that sat at the table. Mimiko couldn't see who it was by the crowd, but he/she was popular or popular in a bad way. She just hoped something didn't start, because the Black Bloods in the room would obviously win.

"Here we are."

Fuyu arriving with the drinks drew the brunette's attention. Gently Mimiko took the red wine offered to her. Hibari was given her sweet drink, while Fuyu set her Fuzzy Navel aside and held the sake before an eager Inari.

But Fuyu held the drink back with a stern expression. "Slowly, young lady, I don't want you drunk and embarrassing our birthday girl."

"Hai, hai…just give it."

"Inari…"

She groaned. "Alright…I'll take it easy." The jar and glass were snatched from Fuyu's grip and now in Inari's grasp. "Geez Fuyu, you're the annoying mother hen of this group; party pooper too."

"Someone has to be responsible and look after you all. And since I'm the oldest it might as well be me Nari-kun. If I didn't restrain you who knows what kind of havoc you'd create in your drunken state."

Inari sipped her drink, glaring at Fuyu and the other two giggling friends. "…I'm not that bad…and don't call me Nari-kun! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yea right," exclaimed the other three in unison over their drinks.

Mimiko found she liked her red wine. It wasn't overly dry and still retaining a sweetness. She had always liked wine, Mimiko remembered taking small sips from her okaa-san's glass.

"How is it Mimiko?"

Said brunette looked up at Fuyu across from her, giving a smile. "It's really good, arigotou Fu-chan."

"Good, I wasn't sure if you liked red or white wine. If you can't finish it, I'll finish it off for you; that's my favorite wine."

She laughed softly, and Fuyu was asking Inari to watch what she drank. "I can see why!"

"Well…if it isn't the little compromiser herself; I barely recognized you."

Mimiko jumped slightly from the sudden silky droning voice. She vaguely remembered it from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Whipping her head about, Mimiko finally realized just who the man was. She didn't know if she should be scared or just simply surprised.

"Clock-san!"

The 800 year old Black Blood grinned past the smoldering cigarette as the other three woman spat out their drinks in utter shock. All eyes were on Mimiko and the drop dead gorgeous Black Blood, both individuals staring at each other uttering not a word.

"Mimiko-san!?" exclaimed Hibari first drawing the brunette's attention. "You know Zelman Clock!? The criminal behind the Coven and all the Company's problems! What will the Chief say about this!!?"

Zelman chuckled eerily, crimson eyes narrowed in mirth. "Quiet the chatter-box I see, but just so you Company girls know, Jinnai already knows Mimiko and I are acquainted." He grinned down at the fidgeting Red Blood. "Isn't that right Mimiko?"

She gave a glare but nodded. "We are acquainted; I ran into Clock-san a day or so after Jiro came."

Leaning down, the ruby haired vampire stared the young woman in the eye. "And not long after that we ran into each other again. Now we are even closer than before, wouldn't you say Mimiko-chan?"

Mimiko's glare deepened while her cheeks burned. Zelman was insinuating more when nothing happened at all. He was purposely trying to unsettle her and cause drama.

"Mimiko! You gave your blood to Zelman Clock!!"

Zelman gave his eerie masculine chuckle as Mimiko looked horror struck at a flabbergasted Hibari.

"Of course not! Why would I ever do something like that!? And I can't believe you'd even say something like that Hibari; you're insane!"

Inari raised a brow as she gazed between the vampire and human. "Then if that's not the case, what did happen exactly?"

The foreboding Black Blood straightened to lean against the booth's side behind Mimiko. "Simple really, I saved her life in that Kowloon business last month. Now, Mimiko-chan owes me one, isn't that right Compromiser?"

She hated to admit it, but the fact was she did owe him, for her life as well as Kotaro's. "…hai," she murmured staring into the maroon liquid in her glass.

Fuyu looked up at the powerful vampire. "You're not going to ask for her blood, are you Zelman-sama? Because the Company wouldn't let you get away with that, so I suggest against such actions—"

"It wouldn't be the Order of Coffin Company I'd be worried about if I took Mimiko's blood." As young as the Silver Blade is to myself, I do not want him as an enemy. Besides Jiro and his little brother are so interesting…and these days it gets so boring…"

Raising her brow and staring bravely at the powerful Black Blood, Mimiko didn't let her gaze waver. "Then what do you want in return for saving my life?"

He leaned forward, eyes narrowing in whatever mirth he was thinking of. "How about a dance?"

**A/N: Alight, there we are, another chapter updated! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but life happened. Thing kept building up and I had no time to type up anything. School then an anime convention…I'm a busy girl aren't I? XD Anyway I did get the chance to write more chapters so there's the good news! I'll try making the chapters a little longer to make up for the fact that I may not update as quickly as I may otherwise, being still slightly busy. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!! Reviews make me so happy and encourage me to continue to write so keep at'em!!**

**Till next time! **

***BMR***


	4. Nightingale

Disclaimer: I don't own BBB or any of the characters…we know this; I just like to lie about it ^_^

**Last Time:**

Fuyu looked up at the powerful vampire. "You're not going to ask for her blood, are you Zelman-sama? Because the Company wouldn't let you get away with that, so I suggest against such actions—"

"It wouldn't be the Order of Coffin Company I'd be worried about if I took Mimiko's blood." As young as the Silver Blade is to myself, I do not want him as an enemy. Besides Jiro and his little brother are so interesting…and these days it gets so boring…"

Raising her brow and staring bravely at the powerful Black Blood, Mimiko didn't let her gaze waver. "Then what do you want in return for saving my life?"

He leaned forward, eyes narrowing in whatever mirth he was thinking of. "How about a dance?"

**This Time:**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter 4- Nightingale**

Mimiko blinked; had she heard right. "Dance?" she murmured uncertain. "You want to dance?"

"I don't make a habit of repeating myself Compromiser, but yes," stated Zelman as he straightened and extended a hand. "I asked you to dance."

The brunette was hesitant, but placed her hand in the ancient Black Blood's. The crimson eyed Zelman was evil in Mimiko's eyes and conniving; he did nothing without reason. She knew there had to be more behind the dancing, because Zelman Clock would never cash in a debt so casually.

Zelman gave a smirk as he stopped upon the dance floor and turning to Mimiko. "Why so mistrusting little Compromiser?"

"What's this all about Zelman-sama?"

"Just Zelman will be fine, Mimiko. I saved your life, there's no need for honorifics," he said his voice in a silky tone as he snatched her hand and waist and spun into a slow graceful dance.

A blush blossomed on her pale cheeks as Mimiko laid a hand on the ancient man's shoulder. "Tell me then Zelman, what's this all about? I thought you'd cash in my debt to a more extreme manor."

He chuckled. "Normally yes, but I wanted to speak to you alone. I've been meaning to for some time now, but the opportunity has been lacking."

"About what?"

"The Silver Blade of course, and his bloodline. Do you know anything about it?"

Brown eyes looked away with a sad disturbed air. "He may have mentioned it, why? What do you know about it?"

Zelman grinned as he spat away the spent cigarette. "I know more than you think Mimiko, and by your expression, I can assume you're not alright with it."

She scowled, but it softened to a look of sorrow soon after. "When I first met Jiro, he said he was part of an old bloodline and acted strictly to their traditions. I may not like it, but who am I to intrude into something like that. It's just—"

"You don't want him to die," cut in the crimson eyed Old Blood.

Mimiko nodded. "He said he wouldn't die after the transfer, just live on through Kotaro…Alice…whoever…but he still won't be there physically…Kotaro wouldn't forgive himself once he learned of it. He would still miss his onii-san, even if Kotaro does have other friends…"

Zelman said nothing and neither did the young brunette; they just remained quiet for a time. Only the peaceful music playing was heard between the two, as they spun about the floor, deep in thought.

"Compromiser," spoke Zelman suddenly, the seriousness not going unnoticed as his voice started Mimiko from her thoughts. "What if Jiro could be saved what would you do then?"

She raised a brow. "I would ask what the consequences for saving him were. If there was a way to save him, and still help Kotaro I would consider it, but agreeing to it only after hearing about it. Why do you ask Zelman Clock?"

"Because, there just might be a way to keep the Silver Blade alive."

Her heart throbbed with boundless joy as Mimiko's hopes soared. "Really?! What is it!?"

The song slowly came to an end and Zelman released the small statured human woman. Taking out another cigarette he put it in his mouth, snapping his fingers to light it effortlessly. "Come to my place Thursday at noon. I will speak with you then. So, till then…" he purred giving a lazy wave over his shoulder as he turned away.

Mimiko watched him go, both curious and angry. Angry being that Zelman had just left her standing there without telling her anything; curious because of what he had in mind. She eyed his back only then noticing he wasn't wearing his normal attire. Instead of the matching suite, Zelman wore a long sleeved dress shirt of solid black with silvery-white swirls of embroidery crossing the back and his shoulders. For pants he wore a pair of faded black jeans and black dress shoes. And last of all, Zelman Clock wasn't wearing his hat or beanie as it was. The blood colored hair revealed fully and beautifully atop his head.

Mimiko glowered after him. "What is that vampire up to?" she inquired softly aloud.

"Oh my god Mimiko!" cried Hibari as she appeared before the brunette suddenly. "Are you alright?! That criminal didn't sexually harass you did he!? What about your blood!?! He asked for your blood didn't he!!?"

"Hibari!!" snapped Fuyu in shocked outrage. "Don't jump to conclusions! You don't even know anything about that man!"

The young woman looked up at her cousin with pouting lips. "That man is a criminal! He can't be trusted!!"

Fuyu continued to glare unfazed by the pout. "He helped save the Special Zone when it was under attack. This island is his home and he defended it Hibari, and saved Mimiko too, so he can't be that bad."

Hibari was about to speak, but a hand over her mouth stopped her. Said hand belonged to none other than Katsuragi Mimiko.

"Zelman Clock is a confusing Old Blood and does nothing without reason. He is an evil man, but he does have his redeeming qualities. He defended the Special Zone as you well know Hibari; Fuyu and I shouldn't have to repeat that to you. He saved my life when I was in fact in the way, rather than helping. So don't judge him too critically."

Inari chuckled. "Yea, just don't trust him any further then you can throw him, ne?"

They all laughed at that as Mimiko continued to ignore the obvious pair of crimson colored eyes that burrowed into her back.

"So to get this party started," droned Inari cheekily. "We should have Mimi sing her little song for us."

Mimiko gapped. "Ooooh no! No way in hell!!" They all pouted at her, pulling out the sad puppy dog eyes. "No…you guys should know that look doesn't work on me," she said with hands on her hips. "Besides, it's not open mike."

"Actually it is," spoke Hibari happily and her and the other two woman tugged Mimiko to the stage.

"No guys! Come on, I'm not singing! Let me go right now or I'll bet the crap out of all three of you!!"

The trio chuckled nervously, they knew Mimiko was serious and always delivered on her threats…most of the time, and they weren't exactly painless either. Still the three women proceeded to drag the struggling brunette to the open stage. Fuyu spoke to the band as Inari and Hibari handled Mimiko. When the older woman returned she was warmly smiling.

"Good news, they know the song. Guess you're up Mimiko."

"No, no, and NO!! I absolutely refuse damn it!!"

Inari chuckled evilly. "To bad, sing for us or Jiro sees some rather interesting but embarrassing pictures Mimi-kun."

Mimiko grew red in the face with rage. "You conniving fox Inari!! Fine, I'll do it, but just this once! And no more crap for the rest of the night, or else!"

The remaining Compromisers cheered as their friend climbed up the stages stairs. Mimiko nervously licked her lips a she adjusted the standing mike slightly. She never sang the little lullaby like song so publicly before. Neither was Mimiko the best singer, nor the worst, just pleasant enough to listen to. Taking a deep breath thought to calm her nerves, she let the opening be the only thing she knew. Closing her eyes, Mimiko opened her mouth…and sang.

— — —

"Here we are," stated the taxi driver.

Looking out the car window at the club, Jiro read the blaring blue neon lights spelling out 7th Heaven. "So it is, here's the money…keep the change."

The young driver grinned, revealing fangs. "Arigotou, hope you enjoy yourself. Looking for any one special?"

The ebony haired vampire grinned as he pushed open the door. "Hai, in fact I am," he said getting out and shutting the door behind him; the yellow car speeding quickly away.

Standing before the building, missing sword and hat, Jiro stepped up to the door. There was no line as he had expected, just a bored Black Blood bouncer at the door. The muscular man just gestured to the door, knowing Jiro was more than old enough.

"Just so you know dude, Zelman Clock is in there. So I'd be careful if I were you."

"Is that so," Jiro droned, eyeing the door and letting the Old Blood's ancient presence flow over him as he directed his own to Zelman. "This should be an interesting evening…"

Pushing open the door, music, near non-existent smoke, the scent of vampires and humans mingling met Jiro's scenes. But none was as powerful as the voice that met his keen ears. The voice was female and high; it was rather little raspy but still remaining pleasant. It wasn't professional singing by any means but neither did it hurt the Black Blood's sensitive ears.

_In my dreams, my secrets speak…_

Jiro weaved through the crowd to see the blocked stage. The words ringing in his head caused his hundred year old heart to throb. He recognized the lullaby like song now; it was one of Alice's favorites to sing, odd being that it was a rather melancholy piece.

A hand suddenly shot out, snatching Jiro's wrist. With surprising strength Jiro found himself yanked back and slightly forwards still he came to an abrupt halt.

"What a pleasant surprise," stated Zelman as he released his grip to cross his arms over his chest. "You don't see the club going type Silver Blade."

"Hello Zelman Clock," spoke Jiro blankly staring at the elder vampire. "What brings you here?"

The wielder of the Crimson Flame grinned passed his smoldering cigarette. He was the only one smoking in the club from Jiro's observations, no employee daring to argue with the known criminal and ancient Black Blood; they wanted to keep their lives no doubt.

"We'll talk later…or you'll miss Mimiko's singing premiere."

Jiro's head spun to the stage and sure enough, there stood Mimiko.

_Of sorrows I come face-to-face with._

_The sick promise that crept in foul, I never knew…_

A smile softly spread across Jiro's face as he leaned against the square pillar by him and Zelman. Slipping his gloved hands into his coat pockets, the Silver Blade listened contently as Mimiko continued her song.

_Dreams I can't even look back on_

_My memories faded_

_A shattered heart, even the pain has dulled._

Jiro hadn't known Mimiko sang at all as he was very much surprised to find her singing so well. From where he stood in the back of the club he still could see the expressive emotions crossing her face. Her chocolate eyes were closed; most likely to keep herself from panicking. But slowly they opened to stare into the crowed with a new found confidence that the young woman was known for. She took in the couples dancing to her song and her friends standing to the side, smiling up at her. Mimiko's eyes wandered further over the crowd finally meeting Jiro's dark grey eyes. Then that shining smile that mimicked the sun, spread across her face. A shining star, singing a mournful melody, Jiro found it rather ironic.

_My soul has burned out and turned to cold ash_

_Welling tears, full of hurt._

_So tell me…tell me…the reason why…_

_How can you do this to me…_

_You broke my heart…and you made me cry…_

Brown eyes closed softly and broke the connection. The black haired vampire however still stared, catching the emotions in her eyes; the sadness that lurked in there. Jiro would have to inquire about it later. Perhaps he wasn't the only that was caused some grief from such a beautiful but mournful song.

"For a human, Mimiko certainly is something special," purred Zelman softly, smirking up at the Silver Blade.

The seductive tone was not lost to Jiro; he glared at the Old Blood. "I do hope you are not interested Zelman Clock."

"Why do you say that? Are you fawning after the Katsuragi girl?"

Jiro's glared deepened considerably. "I know what you do with the human woman you call upon Zelman. "

The deviant man chuckled as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Is it really that much of a surprise Silver Blade, it's in our nature to suck the life out of our prey. Least I'm nice enough to leave them alive…not many as old as I am would be so generous." Crimson eyes turned to clash with smoky black. "You didn't answer my question Jiro; what is Mimiko to you really?"

_So tell me…tell me…the reason why…_

He remained silent as he broke eye contact. Jiro found that question easy to ask, but far from easy to answer. He did however give an answer. "Mimiko…is a dear friend…"

_How can you do this to me…_

Zelman gave a heavy sigh. "You really are hopeless Jiro. Do you even realize how rare a breed Mimiko is? She sees us for men rather than the monstrous beast we are normally referred to. I've lived a long time Silver Blade and watched those kinds of people nearly die out like some extinct species." Leering, the ancient looked between Jiro and Mimiko. "You don't watch her carefully or keep her close, you just might lose her."

Every nerve in Jiro was on edge. "You wouldn't dare!?"

The crimson haired man shrugged with a cocky smirk. "Distance does the protected no good…I suggest you keep that in mind Silver Blade…"

Clenching his fists in his pockets, Jiro suppressed a snarl. As much as he would have liked to strike and fight Zelman it would prove nothing. The Ancient Blood's words did shock him however, it got him thinking.

_You break my heart…and made me cry…_

"Leave Mimiko alone Zelman," he droned finally speaking and settling with those words as the music ended.

Said Black Blood remained unfazed and as cool as ever. "That's up to Mimiko isn't it Jiro. She's a full grown woman; she can take care of herself and make her own decisions."

"True, but when you're involved I will step in."

"What don't trust me Jiro?" Zelman asked smugly as he turned to fully face the hero of the Crusade.

Jiro narrowed his eyes to slits. "Not in the least."

"Come on guys, it's my day off. I really don't feel like mediating your situation. If it wasn't for you two being Black Bloods that could demolish this place and a whole city street. I'd ask you to take it outside, but that would be pointless now wouldn't it."

Jiro looked up to see none other than a slightly miffed Mimiko; hands on hips and toe tapping. "That won't be necessary Mimiko, we were only talking."

She raised a brow. "Like I actually believe that, with those death glares and all like that, I don't. From where I'm standing you both look like you were going to for each other's throats…literally…"

"Now, now Compromiser, I was only giving the Silver Blade some needed advice."

Mimiko threw her hands up in a huff. "Fine, I believe you!" Her tone said otherwise of course, and they all knew it. "Just when you two do go at it, I won't be the one cleaning up after you two…men!"

Zelman chuckled sinisterly as he took a drag from his cigarette. "If we get into a scuffle Mimiko-san, you can be sure that there won't be enough to clean up."

Cheeks paled considerably as Mimiko processed the serious information. "You really are an evil man Zelman Clock."

"When did I ever deny I wasn't? Good night to you both," he said waving fleetingly. "I have some business maters to attend to."

The brunette scowled after him, crossing her arms over her chest. "…better be legal…" she muttered.

Zelman of course said nothing, but both Jiro and Mimiko knew he had heard.

When he was finally out the door, only did Jiro address the done up Company Compromiser. "That song was done well Mimiko; I didn't know you could sing."

A slight blush blossomed on the young woman's face. "Arigotou Jiro, but I can't sing all that well, and I can only really sing that song well. It was the shortened version as too…I didn't want to sing it all in front of a crowd…do you know it?"

He nodded, forcing a smile. "Hai, I am; it was a favorite of someone I knew."

The hint was not lost to the Red Blood, but Mimiko said nothing on the subject. "What are you doing here anyway Jiro? Didn't you have to watch Kotaro?"

He chuckled softly. "I did, but Cain and Rinsuk came by to pick him up. Sei wanted to have some fun and invited Kotaro over to spend the night. Right now Sei and Kotaro are no doubt killing them both in poker."

They laughed at that.

"Well then, you can have your own fun with us," exclaimed Mimiko snatching Jiro's hand and pulling him in the direction of the booth. "You of all people need it."

He wanted to protest to that, but just smiled and let the little Compromiser drag him along. It wasn't long before the booth of girls came into sight; all smiles and laughter with half consumed drinks before them. It didn't take a lot for the trio to notice Mimiko and the vampire she was dragging behind her. Two faces lit up in surprise, while the other smirked as a plot shown in her eyes, she could easily be pictured rubbing her hands together and chuckling madly. Her name Inari fit her character so well; she really was a conniving mischief maker.

"Mochizuki-san," exclaimed Fuyu. "What a pleasant surprise!!"

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, or intruding."

"You're not Jiro; its fine," stated Mimiko as she laid a hand on his arm lightly. "Isn't that right girls, you have no problems with Jiro hanging out with us this evening." The words were accompanied by frightening glare only the three other woman saw, but Jiro could see them shiver in unease.

"It's fine with me" stated Fuyu.

Hibari hesitated still nervous by the Black Blood race in general but nodded with a small smile.

Inari's grin of mischief only broadened as she rested her chin on her hands as they leaned on the table top. "I have no problem with it. It's about time Mimi had a date with a man that wasn't the Chief."

Silence befell the group making Jiro slightly nervous. Fuyu and Hibari were eerily quiet as their eyes bugged out at Mimiko, while the said young woman's body became rigid with ire. The fire in her coffee eyes was only for a smirking Inari across the booth's table. Swiftly Mimiko grabbed a peanut from the glass dish in the center of the table and flicked it at the ebony haired woman. The small projectile hit painfully and perfectly in the middle of Inari's forehead.

"OWWW!!!"

Everyone either laughed or smirked at the girl's misery.

"What was that for Mi-chan!!?"

The brunette jabbed a finger at the whining heap that held her forehead. "Don't Mi-chan me, you little Vixen! Keep your comments to yourself Inari, or it's the whole bowl next time!!"

"Fine, fine; no need for violence," she mumbled rubbing the red mark on her head. "That really hurt you know…"

Fuyu snickered. "That's where your mouth leads you Inari, you should know better than to tease Mimiko, especially in front of Mochizuki-san."

He smiled warmly at the strange group of friends. "Please, just Jiro will do," he said once his inner laughter was under control, if he had spoken Jiro was sure he'd burst into laughter. Once he let Mimiko in her seat at the booth he stood at the end of the table. "Now, can I get anything more for you all?"

"Oh yea! Chilled sake—"

"You've had enough sake Inari," scowled Fuyu. "Have a mixed drink or something."

Inari whined. "Alright…I'll have a Martini, dry and shaken."

"I'll have another strawberry Dakary," spoke up Hibari at last.

Fuyu held up her empty glass. "Another Fuzzy Navel for me."

Jiro nodded to all three, his eyes landing lastly on Mimiko. "Did you want something else Mimiko?"

"Oh no…I still have some wine left."

"Alright then, this round is on me," Jiro stated with a smile as he turned away, crimson coat tails vanishing slowly into the thickening crowd of club goers.

Inari whistled as she watched the Silver Blade leave. "Dang…wish I lived with that good looking thing."

Mimiko groaned, there was no hope to keep Inari's mouth shut except gagging her…or sowing her lips shut, but that was more than the brunette was willing to do. But the comment did get the young birthday girl thinking, though she knew Jiro was extremely attractive, Mimiko had never looked at him. Not really look at him.

When she first saw him, Mimiko saw a man full of pride, long healing wounds and a good hearted older brother. He was rather rude to her right off the bat, but he had his reasons. But as she got to know Jiro, he intrigued her; he was a complicated person and the only other person she knew/met before moving to the Special Zone. Mimiko knew figuring him out would take a life time if not more; more time then she had. Jiro was special though, she could see that, and when realizing who he was Mimiko knew she couldn't abandon him. She had so much to be grateful for because of Jiro saving her. And still, after all this time and after the promise she made 11 years ago, Mimiko had yet to thank him. With Jiro not remembering the incident made it difficult.

"Here we are."

Jiro's voice brought Mimiko back into the present. Upon a tray were everyone's drinks, and surprisingly, another jar of sake. Mimiko picked the jar up, brow raised as Jiro passed the girls their specified drinks.

"This yours Jiro?"

The vampire eyed Mimiko as she held the bottle and cup. "Hai, I rather like sake, but seldom to I get the chance to enjoy it," he said taking a seat on Mimiko's right and taking the beverage from her hands gently to pour some. "Why don't you try some? A small sip won't kill you."

"Just knock her out," snickered Inari.

Mimiko glared, but delicately took the small dish from Jiro's gloved hands. "Alright, I'll try some…but no guarantees for liking it."

"Don't worry Mimiko, it's rather an acquired taste," stated Jiro with an encouraging smile.

Closing her eyes and holding up the dish, Mimiko took a sip. Fire and an unexplainable taste hit her mouth, searing her throat. She chocked slightly on it but was able to swallow it, the liquid lava struck her stomach and a wave of fiery warmth surged through her body. Only then did the overwhelming spats of a coughing fit hit.

Jiro took the cup before the remaining drink ended up on someone. With his other hand he patted and rubbed Mimiko's back, hoping to soothe the coughing. "You alright Mimiko?"

"Won't kill me Jiro?!" coughed out the young woman. "That stuff is awful!"

Everyone chuckled at the image of the birthday girl presented. Red faced as the coughing continuing. They all pitted Mimiko; sake was proving to be her enemy.

"Here Mimiko," spoke up Hibari as she handed over her own drink. "Have some of my drink. It'll help."

The brunette took the offered drink and downed much of it greedily.

"Now she will be drunk," Inari stated with a smirk. "You'll have to carry her home Jiro-san."

Mimiko gave another death glare. "Shut up Inari!" The girl fell silent, finally seeing that the birthday girl was getting serious and getting annoyed; Mimiko just groaned. "If anything gives me a headache, it'll be you."

The ebony haired Compromiser pouted, as the others laughed.

So the night continued in a whirl wind of laughter, music and the girls dancing; Mimiko's birthday was proving to be lots of fun. Drinking was part of it but not consumed extensively, except for Inari, who drank as much as her body weight it seemed and still remaining visibly sober. The hours were quickly flying by, and soon much to their displeasure it was nearly midnight. The trio had work in the morning and both Mimiko and Jiro knew that and wouldn't keep the three from their rest.

"I think it's time we called it a night," stated Jiro firmly but still gentlemen like as he stared at the group of women.

The cheery faces fell to pouts with an echoing "Aww…" from all four over the music.

"Already?" inquired Mimiko, she was having so much fun with her good friends and Jiro.

He nodded. "Afraid so Mimiko, they have work tomorrow and you should get your rest as well."

"Fine…" droned the brunette as she stood, only to stumble as a wave of vertigo hit her.

Lucky for her Jiro was able to catch Mimiko by the shoulder to steady her before she could meet the unforgiving floor. "You alright, Mimiko?"

"Uh…yea," she answered slowly as the warmth of the hands on her shoulder seeped into her and causing Mimiko blush slightly. "I'm fine…just stood up a little too quickly…"

"Or someone can't hold their liquor," snickered Inari smiling warmly but still holding that smug essence to it that she was known to always have spread across her face. Mimiko waved a fist at her; threatening to deck her once her footing was regained, with help of the Silver Blade.

"We'll call a cab and be off then," spoke up Fuyu to distract Mimiko and Inari's strained silent threats that were always occurring and directing the group outside the club and to the street. "Happy Birthday Mimiko," she then turned to the tall vampire. "Take care of her Mochizuki-san."

"Of course Fuyu-san," he answered giving a small bow. "Perhaps we will walk so Mimiko can walk it off."

Said brunette huffed. "Please continue talking about me like I'm not here…"

"But you can't walk to the 4th Yard!!" protested Hibari loudly and franticly. "That's a good 30 to 45 minute walk away! You could get attack, or mugged! Worse yet, you could get killed!!"

Mimiko blinked before a grin spread across her face, and she began laughing; they all did. The small statured chatterbox remained confused and rather irritated with the behavior of her friends. "Hibari, you have nothing to worry about. Jiro is the perfect protection from all the criminals in the Special Zone; be that Red or Black Bloods."

Hibari sobered but still was reluctant. "Alright…but, just be careful…"

"Aren't I always," Mimiko droned as she and Jiro started down the street, the girls crying out their final farewells. Mimiko called out her own goodbye, waving over her shoulder to them.

For some time of the walk to their apartment, Jiro and Mimiko remained in an easy and relaxed silence. Few people were out and about, and the once busy streets were gradually growing quieter as the 7th yard was left behind. There was only the two of them, walking a steady easy pace on the warm mid-summer night. The moon full and shining down on their heads like it had been eleven years to the day ago.

Mimiko finally broke the silence with a blissful sigh, eyes staring up at the moon. "It's really bright tonight…beautiful too…isn't it?"

Jiro looked from the young woman at his side to the sky, and smiled as well. "Hai…indeed it is. Surprisingly really that just earlier today it was raining cats and dogs." He thought back to the night that Alice asked what his name meant, and later the night 11 years ago. "Only the moon stays constant through time; the only thing in my life that was always there…"

Mimiko gave a thoughtful look as she stared into her companion's face; it appeared to her that Jiro had murmured those words as if thinking aloud and to himself rather than her. She answered none the less however. "I'd say the sun would be the same, but the sun isn't exactly you friend is it…"

Jiro chuckled…keeping his surprise under the radar. As Mimiko expected Jiro hadn't meant to speak aloud. "Hai…the sun was always there but the constant annoyance that can never be remedied," he answered as he continued to walk even as Mimiko stopped.

"Hey Jiro!" called the brunette; this time the Black Blood did stop. "We can cut through this park and cut the time in half."

"So quick to get away from me Mimiko," he asked playfully with a charming smile and a brow raised.

She gave a huff as she bent over to fiddle with her shoes. "Quick to get out of these damn heels actually, Jiro. Some sleep wouldn't be so bad either." And finally the young woman relinquished the devil shoes from her sour feet, dangling them from one hand. "So, is that a no, or a go?"

Jiro chuckled as he strode back to where the young woman stood. "Alright then, lead the way."

With a warm smile Mimiko did. Like before the two settled into a comfortable silence. They were just a young human girl and an old Black Blood strolling through a pack at night, comfortable with that fact. Sooner or later though, both knew something had to be said, maybe not right then, or tomorrow, but soon. Neither Mimiko nor Jiro could continue not to speak of the matter eleven years ago, but neither knowing that the other knew.

After some time the pair came to a fountain in a middle of a clearing.

"See this fountain?" suddenly spoke Mimiko as she stopped before it, smiling up at the sculpture of a woman with a bellowing kimono about her, spraying water into the large pool at her feet. "Jannei used to bring me to this park when I was small. Used to be my favorite pack; still is actually. This fountain always did fascinate me."

"I can see why, the sculptor put so much detail into it. The woman appears near lifelike. It must have taken years to carve her out of the marble and into a masterpiece."

Mimiko nodded wanting to say more but didn't. "Let's get going; I'm exhausted," she said walking past Jiro. A grip about her wrist stopped her, looking up at a very serious Silver Blade, she grew nervous. Jiro only got this way when he sensed something, and a something that wasn't friendly. "Jiro…?"

Grey eyes glared into the shadows. "I know you're there, perhaps it's time you made your presence more visibly known."

Dark chuckles echoed from the shadows before them. Mimiko stiffened; gripping Jiro's arm instinctually as he in turn gently forced her behind him. Men were coming out of the park, numbering to a possible ten to fifteen; all dressed in black. And surprisingly to both Jiro and Mimiko's, all of them were human.

A leering individual stepped forward, inky black hair shining eerily in the moonlight. "So you found us out, too bad, we were hoping to snick in and give you two a surprise treat."

Jiro glared. "Unfortunately for you, I do not care for surprises."

The mystery man's green eyes sparkled. "That's too bad, I thought everyone liked surprises. So tell me stranger, who's the man that doesn't?"

"If you wish to ask my name, I suggest you start with giving your own."

The man sighed. "Now why would I go and do something like that. If you won't be here long enough to tell anyone about me; why would I bother giving you my name?" That sinister leer returned and it made Mimiko uneasy. "Go get'em boys!"

"I don't think so," frigidly droned Jiro and with eye raid rendered the group of men paralyzed. "I was having such a nice night after such a long time, and you had to come along and ruin it. You choose the wrong victims tonight."

The ebony haired vampire grinned revealing a gleam of pearly white fangs as he cracked his knuckles.

"Jiro!"

His head turned to Mimiko, standing by the fountain with a worried expression on her face and in her warm chocolate eyes. "They're humans; if you kill them the Company will have a fit…more than a fit…more like a horde of kittens…"

"Oh I'm not going to kill them," he reassured Mimiko with a genuine smile. "But for threatening us, I will not allow them to leave without their punishments."

That didn't settle well with Mimiko, who was in fact a Compromiser, and normally she wouldn't allow something like this, but she understood. Like the time when they had been targeted and attack by the members of the Coven, Jiro gave the men their punishment via a vicious pummeling. So like then, she watched the Silver Blade bunch and kicked the young punks into submission. Never breaking anything luckily, Jiro just gave them some small cuts, bruises and very sore bodies.

"There…" he droned as Jiro dusted off his gloved hands. "Hopefully if you all are wise and have learned your lesson tonight, you will find real jobs."

Mimiko sighed. "Jiro…don't you think you over did it — Ahhh!!"

Jiro spun. "Mimiko!!!"

— — —

**A/N: Well there you all have it! Another chapter up and it's an interesting cliffy, just to irk you all off ^_^ Don't you guys just love me? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would like to thank everyone that has given me reviews for this story, they make me very happy! They encourage me to continue this story, and I do plan too. So till next time!**

***BMR***


	5. Happenings by Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own BBB

**Last Time: **

"Oh I'm not going to kill them," he reassured Mimiko with a genuine smile. "But for threatening us, I will not allow them to leave without their punishments."

That didn't settle well with Mimiko, who was in fact a Compromiser, and normally she wouldn't allow something like this, but she understood. Like the time when they had been targeted and attack by the members of the Coven, Jiro gave the men their punishment via a vicious pummeling. So like then, she watched the Silver Blade bunch and kicked the young punks into submission. Never breaking anything luckily, Jiro just gave them some small cuts, bruises and very sore bodies.

"There…" he droned as Jiro dusted off his gloved hands. "Hopefully if you all are wise and have learned your lesson tonight, you will find real jobs."

Mimiko sighed. "Jiro…don't you think you over did it — Ahhh!!"

Jiro spun. "Mimiko!!!"

**This Time:**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter 5 – Happenings by Moonlight**

Upon turning around, what Jiro found would have been comical had it been under better circumstances. Here was a relatively tall, but skinny human male struggling to restrain one single small statured woman. That woman however, was Mimiko, who was withering, kicking and clawing; anything to get the man to release her. She was certainly giving him a run for his money. Jiro had no clue what to compare Mimiko's movements too, but they were certainly interesting.

"LET GO OF MEEEE!!!" Mimiko screamed out. Bringing up one of her heels, and forced it down on her capture's head and face.

The young man let out an anguished cry, reaching up to his wounded face as he stumbled back. Being so close to the large fountain, not only did the man stumble, but he tripped backwards over the rim of the ornamental feature. With Mimiko's forearm still in his grasp no less; she was going to share her capture's tumble into the pool of the fountain.

With a shriek Mimiko hit the water.

"Mimiko!!"

Jiro was instantly there, leaning over the fountain's edge, searching the dark navy water's for his companion.

A brunette head shot up from the water, gasping for breath and startling the Old Blood, all the while sputtering out water. Unknown to her, but upon Mimiko's soaked head was a lily pad that had once been floating in the water's surface.

He was about to ask if she was alright, but Mimiko cut Jiro off.

"That jerk! Where is he; I'm gonna give him the beating of a lifetime!!" she seethed and spun around when said attacker shot up from the water much like Mimiko just had. "You prick!" she cried, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "This dress is dry clean only!!

Much to Jiro's surprise, Mimiko went and punched the man square in the face. Remarkably rendering him unconscious with a bloody nose no less; leaving him slumped over the edge of the fountain. Mimiko's mumbled curses bringing the surprised vampire back from his shock.

"Are you alright Mimiko?" he asked. "Here, take my hand."

Taking the offered hand she made it to her feet. "I'm fine…my hand hurts though; that jerk had a hard head." Climbing out with the help of Jiro, the young woman shivered before her savior. "Thank you Jiro."

"I did nothing; you dealt with your own attacker. I apologize for not sensing him till it was too late."

Mimiko shook her head, unknown to her, the lily pad upon her head flopping humorously. "If you hadn't been here I'd be in far deeper trouble," she said, hugging herself against the cold as Mimiko continued to shiver.

Seeing her so disheveled, Jiro couldn't keep the smile from his face, or the chuckle from bubbling up into his throat.

"It's not funny Jiro," Mimiko shattered out with a pout on her face. "I'm wet and freezing with a bruised fist!"

"My apologies; you're right, it isn't funny." And with a grin Jiro removed the water plant from her unknowing head. Flinging it back into the fountain's pool the embarrassed blush as well as the hint of a smirk on Mimiko's shivering lips, did not go unnoticed by Jiro.

"Here," he said shedding his red trench and placing it about Mimiko's shoulders. "It'll help till we get to the apartment."

"Thank you Jiro," she murmured. "Wish we could get there faster; that water was freezing and it's no longer warm out here."

Smiling, Jiro scooped Mimiko up bridle style in his arms, a shriek escaping her lips from the sudden movement. "If I carry you we can get you home far quicker than any car," and leaping into a run, Jiro began the trek back home without a word from Mimiko.

Sooner than expected the pair was out of the park and Jiro was leaping almost flying over businesses. The cars and people smaller from the height that Jiro and Mimiko traveled at, letting the brunette know just how high they were. The brunette tightened her grip on her carrier's collar, Mimiko felt a sudden fear of heights coming on.

"I-It's alright Jiro, I can walk…"

"It's quite alright Mimiko," he answered leaping down from the roof of a rather tall building, causing Mimiko to cry out and clinging to her guardian's shirt with a vice like grip. "We're almost there as is, and I don't want you sick because of something I could have prevented."

That ended Mimiko's protests, but a blush did grace the young woman's cheeks. So close to Jiro without being in peril, Mimiko noticed how he smelled. Jiro smelled of something old and musky; it was soothing and masculine. The hint of ashes remained, thought not overwhelming. Then there was something else the brunette couldn't really describe in a number of words, but Mochizuki Jiro smelled of night; as if all of the night's smells were in bodied by him. She found it highly comforting and soothing.

And just like Mimiko was distinguishing his scent, Jiro was doing the same to her. The scent of ginger and oranges filled the Black Blood's head but not with an overwhelming strength. Making him think of spring and blooming flowers. The hint of sunlight was underlining the other scents as well, matching the shinning smile that Mimiko was known for. Her scent was a constant comforting factor to Jiro; making him feel at ease much like was around Kotaro or like Alice once upon a time.

Finally, landing safely on the roof their apartment, Jiro made his way to the door to the roof. Unlocking it with 'Hide Hand', the Old Blood descended the stairs with Mimiko still in his arms.

"I'm alright now Jiro," she protested, struggling slightly against Jiro's superior strength; her shivering had decreased and allowing Mimiko more movement. "I can walk you know, and if you hold me much longer the water will soak through and you'll start steaming again."

Jiro grinned down at his charge; seeing her pale face flushed with a light glow of pink. "I'm touched by your concern Mimiko, but it's no needed. I'm perfectly fine." And no later were they at the door, Jiro unlocking it just as he had the previous door. "Here we are; home sweet home."

Finally, the Black Blood let his charge down. Mimiko stood strong on her own bare feet, but still huddling in the bellowing coat draped over her shoulders, shoes still in hand.

"Thanks for carrying me Jiro…"

"It was no trouble Mimiko, I was happy to help. Now you should go change into something warm and comfortable. Then I'll look at your hand for you."

Silently she nodded, and padded off to her room. While Mimiko searched out some warm sleep pants, a t-shirt and zip-up hoodie, Jiro was doing some searching of his own. He was raiding the main bathroom for the medical kit. Jiro and Kotaro may not have needed much medical attention if at all, but Mimiko sure did. The elder vampire always made sure there was a decent amount of first-aid near. With the brunette's knack for getting hurt it was proving useful. Taking out the white box, Jiro returned to the dining room and sat at the table spreading out what he assumed would be needed.

"It's a bruised fist Jiro," droned Mimiko from the hallway. "I don't need a whole hospital."

Looking up, he found the young woman in a pair of black and white checkered cotton pants, an Order of Coffin Company t-shirt and hoodie. Mimiko looked warm and comfortable, and especially dry.

"I like to be safe rather than sorry," he said smiling. "Now take a seat so I can take a look at you."

"Yes mother," she grumbled as she sat. "Here's your coat."

Jiro took it silently to cover up his shock when Mimiko had so easily called him mother; even with the sarcasm. He had thought such things would bother her. But Mimiko was a grown woman, and had had eleven years to heal from the pain of that day.

"Now let's see that hand," he said holding his own out for hers.

Mimiko obediently placed her wounded limb over Jiro's. Carefully with keen eyes, he took in the scrapped knuckles and obvious beginnings of bruising. Flipping her hand over, he saw nothing of possible further injury, but one couldn't be too careful when dealing with Red Bloods; they were so fragile.

"It looks to only be scrapped and bruised, but I'll need to check for fractures just in case," and Jiro proceeded to take his gloves off.

Mimiko watched curious and intrigued as Jiro pit down on each finger of the glove and pull. With the grace only a vampire had in everything they did, Jiro remove his right glove, revealing pale, agile fingers and unblemished hands. Removing the left one in the same fashion, left Mimiko surprised to find no evidence on why the Silver Blade always wore gloves. There was no scarring, or further blemish of disfiguration. Jiro's hands were perfect; pale and strong.

"Something wrong Mimiko?"

"Huh?" Mimiko said in surprise as she was brought out of her daze. "Oh…no; nothing's wrong. It was just…I've never seen you without your gloves before."

Jiro blinked in slight surprise before smiling. "Is that so? You'll find that my hands are just like everyone else's." And for emphasis he brought his hands up and turned them about for the young woman to see.

"Then why do you wear gloves so much?"

"Mainly out of habit really," he answered taking her hand once more; never looking up to see Mimiko's blushing face. "Long time ago I was in the Japanese Navy, gloves were part of the uniform. Soon I felt out of place without them, so I continued to wear them. They also help when fighting, but not necessary specifically."

Mimiko nodded in understanding.

"I'll have to press down and look for fractures and such so it may hurt a little."

"Alright…"

Jiro did exactly has he said; pressing down on the injured limb. What Mimiko hadn't been expecting was how much it actually would hurt. She let out a small pained gasp and jerked her hand back slightly. With his superior grip, Jiro kept her hand from going anywhere.

"My apologies," he murmured, sounding generally sorry.

Mimiko gave a small smile. "It's alright Jiro; no pain, no gain…right?"

He smirked at that. "Very true; there seems to be no fractures or breaks. I'll just apply some antiseptic on the scrapes to prevent infection."

The brunette cringed when the ointment met sensitive flesh. "Will it scar?"

"No, you'll be just fine Mimiko; now we bandage it."

Mimiko raised a brow in question. "Is this all necessary Jiro, it's only a bruised and scraped hand…"

The simple answer was a curt nod of Jiro's head as he began wrapping the ivory gauze about the Compromiser's hand. However, the silence didn't last long, because a question had been plaguing Jiro for a while. It was no better time than the present to ask.

"May I ask you a question Mimiko?"

"Certainly Jiro."

"Until recently," he began, eyes fixated on his work. "I haven't seen you wear any jewelry, but the last few days I've noticed a unique vial about your neck. I'm curious on where you got it; the necklace caught my attention when I first saw it."

"Oh, is that right…" Mimiko trailed her lips forming a perfect 'o' shape when she said the word. Reaching beneath the collar of her shirt, the brunette withdrew said necklace. "This thing…Jinnai gave this to me this when we first met. Said that it was very special and to keep it with my at all times. Called it a family heirloom and the Chief being a guy couldn't wear such a feminine piece of jewelry. That's what he said when he gave it to me anyway, but I never take it off so I hide it under my uniform."

Jiro finished with wrapping Mimiko's hand, eyed the object the young woman held out in the palm of her good hand. "May I?" he asked reaching forward for it, but stopping inches from it.

"Of course," Mimiko instantly answered. When Jiro took the pendant in hand, she had felt his fingers brush her hand, causing a blush to instantly make itself known on her face. Mimiko knew she needed to stop blushing at every little thing; she wasn't a school girl anymore.

The Old Blood gazed intently at the metal vial. In length it ranged to an inch and a half, possibly slightly more. The width of it was similar to that of a pencil. The design was highly detailed; the traditional stylized Chinese clouds with a dragon's head serving as the vial's latch. The mythical creature's jaws open as if waiting for a person to try and open it, only to be bitten by the carved fangs. The piece of jewelry was no doubt worth a fair amount of money, and that wasn't taking in account of its age either, for to Jiro's eyes, the pendant was worn and slightly tarnished with age. But what the Silver Blade was really curious about was what it held inside, if anything. With a thumb, Jiro went to flick the lid open, only to get a glow around the latch that looked an offal lot like the 'Hide Hand'; that alone made him smirk.

"There's a spell on this necklace…done by a Source Blood judging by the strength."

Mimiko blinked. "You mean a Black Blood put a spell on this? It never glowed like that before…I just always thought it was stuck, or didn't open at all."

Jiro narrowed his eyes in thought. "…it wasn't mean to be opened. Oh well…" he said sighing slightly. He gave off the look of nonchalance, but the mystery of the vial did pester the Silver Blade. "But Jinnai gave you this the day I saved you; like an eternal memento."

Mimiko's brunette head shot up and her chocolate eyes wide. "Huh?! What did you just say!?"

Jiro grinned up at Mimiko's expression in amusement. "Perhaps you don't remember, you were rather young then. But the night your okaa-san was killed in Hong Kong, someone saved you. That someone Mimiko…was me. I must say, you were an adorable child back then."

The human girl proceeded to gap like a fish before finally gaining the ability to speak. "Of course I remember! I thought you didn't remember!! When we were in China Town, you didn't have your hat on, but you did have your sword, it was then that I remembered who you were."

He chuckled. "So you remembered a while ago, but said nothing. I remembered a day ago, but neither of us bring it up till now…how interesting."

"I…" Mimiko trailed picking at her newly acquired bandages. "…I didn't know how to bring it up…and you didn't seem to remember, so I decided not to say anything."

The ebony haired vampire stood with a smile. "I understand Mimiko-san; I felt the same. Had I brought it up without you remembering would have been extremely awkward."

"Now how could I completely forget the man that saved my life?" Standing herself, Mimiko smiled up at Jiro. "And I never did get to thank you Jiro, for saving my life; I always promised myself that I would someday. So…thank you Vampire-san," and with her sincere gratitude, the young woman gave a deep respectable bow to her savior.

To see Mimiko bow so deeply to him, was as touching was it was unneeded. "I was proud and more than happy to save you Mimiko. Had I not saved you, I may not be standing where I am today."

Rising, Mimiko realized that Jiro had made a very disturbing but valid point. Had he not saved her, he and Kotaro would have possibly been on the streets; worse even. If the two of them had managed to get into the Special Zone, there would not have been anyone there to keep Jiro out of trouble and help defeat the Kowloon. Everything no doubt could have very well changed, had Mimiko died that day.

"It seems, Fate has something in store for us," she murmured, staring at the floor deep in thought.

Jiro had to agree with that. "So it would seem. But for right now, I think getting some sleep would be a good idea," he said both of them heading to their separate bedrooms.

Holding a hand up to block her yawn, Mimiko gave a meek nod. "…yea…sleep sounds really good right now. Goodnight Jiro, sweet dreams…" and with that Mimiko was closing her door.

Jiro smiled as the wood door clicked closed, soon following was his own. "Goodnight Mimiko…and sweet dreams to you too."

— — —

Several hours after the pair had gone to bed, the new day came. Sunlight flooded through the curtains, making a certain young woman flip over and burrow further under the covers. The light source never reached the individual hidden within his coffin. Early morning became mid-morning, and finally the newly turned twenty-one year old crawled out from her bed.

Yawning and stretching with her arms above her head, Mimiko rose for the day. It was her second day off; she had no clue what to do with her time though. Kotaro needed a birthday party to remember, so the brunette had a feeling her day would be spent trying to pull that one off. Drowsy still, Mimiko trudge to the kitchen to get her much needed coffee.

"God, I'm tired…" she droned sitting at the dining table watching the coffee pot slowly fill. Mimiko made a mental note to buy a programmable coffee pot so she can have her hot dark liquid of energy right when she wakes up in the morning. "…I'm gonna fall asleep right here…"

"Good morning Mimiko."

"Ahh!" screeched the started Red Blood, bolting up straight. "Damnit Jiro! Don't sneak up on me like that; you'll give me a heart attack!!"

Chuckling at her expense, the said vampire sat at the table. "I would ask how you are feeling, but you seem to be alright, judging by your energy level."

Mimiko glared across the table before finally sighing. "I feel fine apart from feeling slightly sore and my fist aching…"

Jiro grew instantly more serious. "Do you want me to look at it?"

"Its fine Jiro," persisted the Compromiser as she scuffled about to get her coffee. "I'll just take some painkillers and it'll be forgotten." And Mimiko did just that, downing two pills with a swallow of her liquid heaven. "What time are we supposed to go pick up Kotaro from Sei-sama's mansion?"

Jiro remained sitting as he thought. "Cain nor Rinsuk said anything about it. They just dropped by without a phone call; I think we should do the same." Raising his head, Jiro eyed the clock on the stove. "Its 10:05 now…maybe we can pick Kotaro up around 10:30 to a quarter to. Kotaro turns eleven today, we should take him out."

"I agree! Something fun and exciting; something he hasn't done before…" tapping her lower lip with a finger, Mimiko went deep in thought as she sat down at her spot at the dinner table. "…has Kotaro been to a theme park?"

Chuckling, Jiro shook his head. "Kotaro and I have been in the Sanctuary for his whole life; we've done nothing else but make our way here."

Mimiko blinked over the rim of her mug. "Wow…that's sad."

"So I've been told," he sighed out.

"By who?"

"An old friend of Kotaro and myself; his name is Crow."

Nodding, Mimiko sipped her brewed drink. "You've mentioned him and the Princess before. Let me get ready and then we can go. Are you hungry Jiro?"

Smokey grey eyes went from the fridge back to Mimiko; Jiro forced a smile. "No…I'm alright Mimiko."

Raising a brow, but not saying anything, Mimiko went to the fridge. Sipping her coffee and opening a separate compartment that resided within the utility, the young woman pulled from it a blood-pack. With not even a bat of an eyelash, Mimiko preceded to hand the transfusion blood out to the vampire. After this long of knowing Jiro, the brunette knew his habits.

"When you ever are thirsty you always stare at the fridge Jiro," stated Mimiko still holding out the packet of blood. "I know you need it and I know you don't like me around when you drink, so have it now when I'm out of the room."

Jiro took it with both an air of reluctance as well as appreciation. The young woman made it so easy on him and Kotaro by not being bothered by what they were. Mimiko understood the need and used her own fridge to store the blood. Jiro may not have liked drinking in Mimiko's presence, but he was grateful to her for just being her. Zelman was right in saying that Mimiko was a rarity, Jiro couldn't agree more.

While Jiro had his breakfast, Mimiko took her shower and got ready; she wasn't long, and was out fully dressed in faded jeans and a tank-top with a white blouse over it. Staring at the waiting Black Blood, she fidgeted.

"I wasn't sure what I should wear…is this alright?"

Letting a smile form on his face, Jiro nodded. "There's no need to dress up, but you look just fine Mimiko."

"Alright then," she said with chirpier persona. "Let's go!"

Side by side they were off; locking the apartment door behind them. It was sunny and few clouds were seen, so Mimiko called down a cab. Once in the covered vehicle the trip would was rather quick and quiet. Stopping before the gates of Sei's mansion, the Compromiser paid the driver. This would be the first trip both of them would be in the Old Blood's home.

Umbrella shielding him…slightly, Jiro knocked.

Mimiko at his side fumbled with her necklace. "…I hope they're home…"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be."

After about a minute of waiting the heavy wood gate doors opened to reveal a young woman dressed as a maid for the young Vampire Lord. "May I help you?"

"I am Mochizuki Jiro; Sei-sama asked my little onii-san over last night. I've come to pick him up."

The maid smiled. "Oh yes, the Master said to expect you. Please follow me; the young Master and your brother are already up and in the sun-room."

"Thank you," spoke Jiro with a bow and both followed the young maid. It was the first time Mimiko and the Silver Blade were on the grounds, being the last time they had been turned away. What the pair found behind the gates was breathtaking.

The front courtyard was of flat alabaster stone slabs, while at the base of the surrounding walls were flowerbeds of blooming flowers in an array of colors. Statues of stone lions and dragons stood proudly out of the foliage; guardians of the garden. At the entrance to the front door two more dragons stood, beautifully carved with life-like detail. They were there to scare off enemies and guard the Master of the house.

"…wow…" murmured the young brunette as they were guided through the sliding front doors. "…the courtyard was gorgeous…if the rest of the house is like this, I don't want to leave."

Jiro chuckled at Mimiko's reaction. "It is very beautiful; maybe Sei-sama will give you a job as a maid Mimiko?"

She scowled up at him. "The Chief would have a field day and I'm not exactly the maid type Jiro."

He smirked but said nothing else on the matter as Jiro and Mimiko continued through the large home. All through the halls, the young Compromiser admiring the décor of the mansion, when the pair finally came to a pair of rice paper sliding doors. The maid knocked and pushed the door aside.

"Sei-sama, Mochizuki Jiro and a young lady are here to pick up Kotaro-san."

The young Lord Dragon and Kotaro couldn't be seen from behind the maid, but they were effortlessly heard.

"Send them in Chi," spoke Sei in his dignified but young voice.

The maid bowed and stepped aside, pushing the doors wide and gesturing for Jiro and Mimiko to enter. The pair strode in and saw the sun room seconded as an indoor garden or greenhouse. Tall tree like bushes and potted flowers lined the walls. Some vine like plants even climbing up the walls and windows. The Black Blood children were sitting at a table eating their late breakfast by the look of things.

Walking up to them Jiro gave a respectable bow. "Good morning Sei-sama, it's good to see you again."

"Good morning Jiro, you look well…and Mimiko, good to see you," Sei spoke softly with a small smile.

Smiling warmly Mimiko bowed as well. "Good morning Sei-sama, did you enjoy your time with Kotaro?"

The Old Blood smiled further. "Yes, it was a lot of fun; more fun than I've had in a long time. I plan on having Kotaro over more often. That is as long as if that is alright with you, Jiro?"

Jiro chuckled at Kotaro's begging eyes. "Of course, Kotaro needs to have friends his own age."

"Yippie! We had so much fun beating Cain and Rinsuk at poker; I can't wait to do it again!" cheered the young blonde bouncing in his chair.

At that everyone laughed.

"So where is Cain and Rinsuk?" inquired Jiro stepping to his brother's side to see him eating an omelet.

Kotaro blinked as he thought about it. "I think they fell asleep in the living room when we watched some movies."

"They were exhausted from losing at poker so much," evenly stated Sei, a small smirk on his childish but oddly mature face.

The Silver Blade smirked at the news as Mimiko snickered from behind her hand. It appeared the young woman was trying to silence her episode of laughter, she was failing obviously.

"We should go wake them!" exclaimed Kotaro putting his fork down. "Cain always likes seeing onii-san!"

Said brother raised a brow, a smirk gracing his face. "I wouldn't exactly go and say that…" Jiro murmured as he and Mimiko followed the children to a new pair of doors.

"Isn't it the opposite…" spoke up Mimiko; smirking as well. "…you two don't seem to get along."

"And that's putting it lightly," Jiro added.

The conversation was interrupted by Kotaro and Sei opening another pair of doors revealing a living room, darkened by the drawn curtains. Bu there sprawled across a large couch was Cain and Rinsuk. The purple haired criminal investigator laid hanging over an arm of the sofa, mouth hanging open as he lightly snored. One leg hanging off the piece of furniture whiles the other rested in the Blue Wolf's lap.

Cain rested his chin in a hand, the action distorting his face and causing his mouth to hang open slightly. On his head was a festive party hat, one would see at a birthday party. His unused hand was resting atop Rinsuk's leg and holding his lax foot. The image of the two exhausted men was hilarious and priceless.

Jiro smothered his laughter into a soft chuckle; the act of doing so being rather difficult. "I wish I had a camera…"

Mimiko gave him a look that said, 'don't you dare', but a smirk grew on her face none the less. She was trying very hard it would seem to keep from bursting into laughter from the slight shake of her shoulders. "Doing that would cause even more problem between you two Jiro."

"Here you go onii-san."

Looking down, both adults found the young blonde child holding out a small disposable camera. Kotaro was smiling innocently, proving the fact that he really didn't know what was going on or what Jiro would do with the picture. Sei knew though, from the small upturn of his lips that Mimiko caught.

Grinning mischievously, Jiro took the camera. "Why thank you Kotaro."

"Jiro, are you seriously going to take a picture? It's childish…" Mimiko protested, the last comment murmured more to herself. "…and you call yourself an Old Blood…"

"Come now Mimiko was that comment really necessary?" he said, fawning hurt. "Isn't it typical of men to fight amongst themselves, in a manner of speaking?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just take your picture Jiro. I want to take you and Kotaro out shopping for new clothes today."

The ebony haired Black Blood smirked and held up the camera, snapping the picture. The bright flash filled the darkened room and waking Cain with a start.

"Wha!?!" cried out the giant man, jerking forward, eyes wide. Cain took in his position and Rinsuk across the sofa, only then taking note of Jiro standing there with a camera in and a deviant smirk on his face. "Greenhorn!! Give me that camera if you want to keep on living!!!"

By the sheer volume and seriousness of Cain's voice Mimiko worried that he was completely serious on that threat. She paled slightly and looked up at Jiro nervously. All she found was a taunting smirk and a mischievous twinkle in Jiro's smoky grey eyes. The Compromiser let out a sigh; the famous Silver Blade was enjoying himself.

"But it's going to be so useful in the future," chuckled Jiro and held out the camera to the young woman at his side. "Can you get those developed for me Mimiko-san?"

She blinked. "W-What?! I'm not getting involved in this; keep me out of your little war!!" stammered out the young woman raising her hands in defeat with a shake of her head. "This is you game Jiro, and yours alone."

The Black Blood gave a soft, pleading smile. "Do you not want to see Kotaro's pictures of last night?"

That got her, and Mimiko scowled up at him. "That's a cheap trick Jiro…"

"I'd do it myself, but I'm unfamiliar with most of your modern technology. Please Katsuragi-san?"

Deflating in defeat, Mimiko reached out for the camera, but Cain's voice haltered her actions.

"Take that camera Compromiser and I'll be having a talk with Jinnai!"

"Threatening a Red Blood now Cain? I thought such a thing was below you?" smirked Jiro.

Rolling her brown eyes, Mimiko snatched the camera from the gloved hand. "I'll develop the pictures but who says I'm giving the picture in question, hm?"

Cain smirked, his deep chuckle ringing out. "That's really a feisty girl you have there Silver Blade."

Jiro blinked in slight surprise then gained an expression that was pouting or a pout as much as a hundred year old could give. The look made Mimiko smile and laugh lightly.

"Come on you two, I want to take the two of you out shopping and we're losing daylight here."

"Yippie!!" cried Kotaro, jumping up and down. Jiro just scowled more, looking dejectedly at the floor. Mimiko swatted his arm lightly. "Oh stop looking so glum; it won't be that bad."

"Before you go Mimiko," spoke up Sei as he stepped forward. "I would like to have a birthday party and dinner here for you and Kotaro. Would that be alright with you?"

The brunette blinked in slight surprise, but smiled at the powerful child. "I would be honored Sei-sama, but you don't have to do anything on my behalf. It's Kotaro's birthday today, he should have a special party."

He shook his head. "You are important here as well Mimiko, do not think so little of yourself. Would seven tonight work for you?"

"Yes, I'll make sure we all find appropriate attire for tonight," she smiled over her shoulder at Jiro. "Looks like its just formal shopping Vampire-san; you're off the hook for today." Jiro said nothing, but the relief in his grey eyes could be easily seen.

A small smile spread across the Lord's face. "Thank you, we will see you later then."

"Yippie!! We're having a party!!" Kotaro cried excitedly as he jumped up and down as the whole group chuckled and laughed; the mirth of the room finally waking Rinsuk who had been asleep through the whole conversation.

"Hm…? What's going on…?" he mumbled out.

Everyone chuckled at the Company man; Cain just scowled at his couch companion.

**A/N: There you are, finally I have a new chapter up for you all. I apologize for such the long wait, that I have no excuse for *chuckles nervously*…my bad. It's a long one, so I hope that makes up for it and I hope you enjoyed it. Jiro may have been out of character a smidge with the camera thing, but I can see him doing it…XD**

**Till next time then…**

***BMR***


End file.
